


The Monore Files

by BrattyAmericat, Orchid_Kasumi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cat!North Italy, Cat!South Italy, Consensual Sex, Demon!Francis is a prostitute, Fluff, Incubus!France, M/M, Minor plot, Monstertalia, Multi, Oral Sex, RP based, RP in progress, Read the tags!, Sex Swing, Vampire!Germany, Watersports, Wax Play, Were!Alfred and Human!Arthur are partners, Werewolf!America, Zombie!Greece, Zombie!Spain, cute puppy~, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAmericat/pseuds/BrattyAmericat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Orchid_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending several years as part of the London Police Force, Arthur Kirkland receives an unusual promotion: the city of Monore. Due to his ability to see monsters, he is brought in as an human member of their police force in order to ease relations between monsters and humans. Partnered with the hyper, recently graduated werewolf Alfred, Arthur realizes that living in a city of monsters is much harder than he expected. Especially when most of them want to eat you. (Yes, that can be taken both ways.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Monore

Chapter Specific Warnings: NONE, it's going to be pretty harmless for a while.

If you asked the citizens of the city if there was anything special about the police station, they would say no... But that would only be because this particular city particular city was inhabited by monsters, so having a police station ran by monsters as well made perfect sense to them.

  
Inside the police station stood Alfred Jones, a young officer freshly out of the academy who was supposed to meet his new partner that day. Leaning against the wall, the young blond lazily thumbed through the file he had been giving, reading the notes about what was expected from him as well as the basic information about his soon to be partner, someone named 'Arthur Kirkland,' an officer of several years who was being promoted to this station.

  
Hearing the door open, Alfred looked up and grinned when he saw the man that matched the photo he had been given. Standing up straight, the young officer walked over and offered his hand in greeting. “Hey! You're Arthur Kirkland, right? I'm Alfred Jones, your new partner!” He announce in what would have been a perfectly normal greeting... if it wasn't for the dog ears twitching slightly on his ears on his head and a tail wagging happily behind him.

I can do this... It's my duty to work here... That had been Arthur's mantra for most of the morning; as he showered, dressed and headed out for work after bidding Churchill; his adorable Scottish Fold, good-bye. They continued to repeat in his head as he approached Monere's main police station.

This station was special because it worked with both monsters and a select few humans: individuals with the ability to see a monster's form and sense magic. Arthur had been recruited for this position fresh out of the academy, ever since he caught the gnome that had been eating all of the headmistress' tulips. And, after a lot of debriefing about how to deal with monsters he was going to be set up with one for a partner. 'Alfred F. Jones.' Hopefully the recent graduate wasn't a slacker...

Stepping into the station he was greeted by a brightly grinning man with twitching ears and a wagging tail. Oh. Arthur blinked, quickly getting over his initial surprise. A werewolf. The shorter blond firmly grasped his partner's hand. "That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you Jones."

"Ha! Yeah! Same, I'm sure." Alfred said, returning the firm hand shake before tucking his hands away in his uniform pockets and rocking on the heels of his feet, like a puppy with too much energy to stay still for long. "So, they said you're like, an expert on humans or something?" The wolf man asked, head cocked curiously, and turn slightly towards the hall where their shared office would be located.

  
Expert on humans? Arthur gave a small laugh. "I doubt I could be called an expert on all things human." He followed Alfred into their shared office, please that, despite the constant display of energy, the werewolf was pleasantly friendly. "But I guess I'm closer to being an expert than most seeing as I am human." He shrugged and walked over to his desk. It was cute how they already had a little name plate on it.

  
"No?" Alfred replied, stepping inside the somewhat crapped room. Having arrived early to make sure that he wouldn't be late on his first day, Alfred had already taken the time to look their officer over, so he instead stood off to the side to let his new partner looks around a bit without him being in the way. After a moment, he began to pace some, but it came to a dead stop and his ears perked in interest at the new bit of information given.

"What? Seriously?!" He asked, wide eye and tone surprised, then without warning, step behind Arthur as the older officer was looking at his desk and name plate. Leaning over so that his nose was almost resting against the top of the Brit’s, the werewolf gave the smaller made a good sniff, one strong to ruffle his hair. "Oh shit! You really are a human, aren't ya!" Al exclaimed, taking a step back in surprise, then laughing as his grinned returned. "That is so weird!"

  
Arthur jumped as he was sniffed, barely missing ramming the back of his head into Alfred's nose. Did he have no concept of personal space?! "Excuse me..." He nudged the other back, turning to look at the other officer with a frown. "So what? You guys recruited me!" It didn't make much sense to him. "Isn't that what this is about? Your department wants to bring in humans?"

  
Alfred blinked at the sudden mood change, then shrugged before returning his hands to his pockets. "I donno." He answered dumbly. "I heard about, like, trying to mix officers and junk, to 'ease human-monster interrelations' or somethin', I just never... you know, really expected to meet a human in person. I mean, other than at a fancy restaurant or something, but it's impolite to talk to your food so..." The werewolf trailed off with another shrug. "I didn't mean no offense or nothin'."

  
There was no reply from the other officer at that explanation. Arthur wasn't sure if he was further offended or just frightened by Alfred's words. Food? "Well I am your partner," He finally found his voice after that moment of silence and his tone was tense, "Not food. And I expect you to treat me as such." Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought... Would Alfred try to eat him?

  
The young wolf waved off Arthur's comment with a snort. "Don't worry, I won't eat ya. That would like, totally get me written up and it's only my first day on the job so..." He laughed and his smile took on a slightly sharper look. "'Sides... you look like you'd be all gristly, tough, and stuff." Al said in a tone that made it hard to tell if he was joking or not then continued like it was no big deal. "'Nyway, I was told to head down and report to the chief when my partner showed up and your here, so I guess that mean we should get going, 'less ya wanna look around some more."

  
To his credit, Arthur did not back down when the were's words blurred the line between joking and seriousness. He just frowned and continued to stare at the other. Ugh, besides the sniffing and care free speech... His style of language was a bit irritating to listen to. This partnership looked like it would go downhill fast.

 

"Fine, let's speak to the captain. Lead the way?" Arthur smoothed his jacket and waited for Alfred to head out the door.

 

Alfred's grin stretched just a little wider when Arthur didn't flinch, the action showing just a hint of fangs, but only laughed and waved for Arthur to follow, more than glad to get out of such a small room. "Sure, dude. I poked around the station a bit earlier. The boss is at the end of the hall." He said casually as he led the short distance to the chief's office. Opening the door, the werewolf stepped into the much larger office. Sparing the large but windowless and blandly furnished office a quick look around, the young cop settled his eyes upon his new boss. He was a large man with blond hair slicked back neatly, slightly too pale, and with the hint of fangs poking out past his unsmiling lips. The name plate on his desk read, 'Ludwig Beilschmidt.'

 

"Jones and Kirkland reporting for duty!" Alfred said a bit too hyper and caught the man's attention, causing him to look up from a large stack of paper work.

 

"Jones and Kirkland?" The chief repeated, brows furrowed slightly in though before his eyes brightened slightly in recollection. "Ah, yes. The new recruit and the human that is being transferred to my department. Very good." He stated in a thick accent and pulled out a folder, setting it down on the desk before him and pushing it forward towards the two. "Since you are both new to this station, I thought it would be best to start you off on a basic patrol and a few simple cases to allow you time to adjust to your new position. I assume there will be no problem with that?"

 

Under any other circumstances Arthur would have been insulted at being assigned small, kiddie like cases. But, he was rather out of his depth here. Maybe it would be best to start out with something simple. "No sir. There isn't a problem." Arthur replied before Alfred could even open his mouth. He had a feeling the werewolf would have complained.

 

Accepting the folder, Arthur felt his lips quirk down into a frown at reading the expectations for their first case. "We are to clear a gnome infestation sir?"

 

 

At the mention of easy cases, the werewolf's tail stopped wagging and his ears drooped slightly, but before any complaint could be mumbled, Arthur was already speaking up for the both of them, earning him a annoyed glance from his new partner.  Despite his irritation, Al keep his mouth shut and instead glanced at the folder, his small frown deepening at the sight of the word 'gnome'. 

 

The chief did not miss the frown, but since Alfred didn't verbally complain, he let it go. His officers didn't have to like the jobs that they were assigned as long as they did them.

 

 

"Ja. With the various kinds of citizens that live here, there are many different types of different... housing available, including designated forest areas, but these gnomes seem to have taken resident in a local park and have been tormenting anyone who gets too close. With children being bitten and chased away as well, I hope to solve this problem before an over protective parent decides to take matters into their own hands." The German explained simply. "Needless to say, gnomes have foul tempers and are not the most reasonable of creatures to be reasoned with, so I recommend a forced removal. The paper work needed to do so has already be filled and filed away."

 

"Yeah, yeah, we got this. They're just gnomes, no big deal." Al answered, and Ludwig frowned slightly. "Very good." He said in return, and set a pair of keys down on his desk. "Jones. Take this down to the garage and have them issue the two of you a car. Kirkland. I would like you to stay behind for a moment so I may speak to you due to your... unique situation."

 

Arthur nodded, remembering his hard it was to catch just one of the little buggers. He had pointedly ignored Alfred's annoyance in order to quickly skin the entire file. Upon hearing his name the shorter blond looked up, "Yes sir."

 

"I'm on it." Al said, sounding less then thrilled, and grabbed the offered keys, twirling the key chain on his finger as he left to do as told.

 

When the werewolf left Arthur remained standing. He knew his situation was unique but was it really so important as Ludwig wanted to talk to him in private? "What do you need to discuss?" The human officer asked aloud. With the young monster out of the way, Ludwig turned his attention to the human. Taking a moment to look the man up and down, Ludwig cleared his throat before folding his hands on top of his desk. "I assume that since you are here, and in one piece, that you have managed to settle into your new apartment without issue." The firm blond did not ask, he stated, and continued on without waiting for a reply. "As I am sure you are aware, there are not many humans within city limits and I understand that this new assignment might be difficult for you to handle, which is why I appointed Jones as your partner. While many monsters are...fickle when it comes to dealing with humans, being canine, werewolves form strong bonds fairly quickly, so once you are accepted as part of his 'pack,' you will be guaranteed at least one strong ally." The police chief explained, then took on (if possible) a slightly firmer tone. "I also understand that they would not send a human here that they did not think could handle the position, so with that in mind, I expect as much from you as I would from any of my other officers. Understand?"

 

After the energetic, slightly naive presence of his partner, Arthur found Ludwig's straight laced and controlled attitude refreshing. It was also nice to hear that he wouldn't be treated with kid gloves. The vampire was easily a man that he could respect and work under despite being well... A vampire. Then again, that was the whole reson he had been assigned to this station: to further strengthen connections between human and monster. Arthur would do his best to earn this man's respect. Meeting the blue eyed vampire's gaze, Arthur nodded. "I understand Captain. And I will do my best." 

 

 

"You are dismissed."

 

Turning towards the door he paused and glanced back. "I do have one question. Do you know the best way to ah... Be accepted as a pack member?" 

 

Ludwig glanced back down at his papers as Arthur began to leaving, but looked back up a second later with a raised eyebrow when the human paused at the door a spoke. Frowning a little more, the vampire gave the question a little though before answering. "Have you ever trained a dog before? Similar concept, I would assume." He answered, though if Arthur would have known the man better, he might have realized that Ludwig wasn't the best at socializing with others. 

 

Before the conversation could go any farther, a some what short man with cat ears and a tail rushed into Beilschmidt's office. "Luddy, Luddy, Luddy!" He sang aloud and practically threw himself on the vampires desk before rolling around like an idiot. "Feliciano! Stop that at once!" "I'm hungry! Can we go to lunch now?" "You just had breakfast." "But I'm still hungry!" The two bickered, Arthur entirely forgotten.

 

Confused by the advice but not really interested in sticking around to break up the bickering between his Captain and the cat man... Arthur slipped out of the office and hurried down to the parking lot. After checking which space number was their squad car, Arthur headed to the spot only to find it empty of his partner. With an annoyed sigh the Brit began to look around. 

 

Outside, Alfred had gotten the car as told, and after parking out front, got out to wait for his new partner, always preferring the open spaces over small, confined places. Leaning against the car with his arms crossed, bored, Al looked around. Catching site of something in a near by tree, his ears twitched and he trotted over to investigate.

 

"Oi!!" Alfred's investigation would be cut short by Arthur's voice cutting a crossed the parking lot. The human was standing with his hands on his hips. What was Alfred doing, poking around some dumb tree? Still... He wondered if Ludwig's advice would actually work... Curious, the human brought one hand to his lips, blowing out a sharp, long whistle. 


	2. I HATE gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred work on their first case and try to get along...

Tail wagging madly, Alfred circled around the tree repeatedly as he looked up into the branches, but the sound of the whistle brought him to a sudden stop.  The werewolves ears perked up at first, as he looked over towards Arthur, before pressing flat against his head as a scowl appeared on his face. "Did you just whistle at me? Like I'm some sort of lap dog that you just expect to come over on command? Want me to roll over while I'm at it too, or somethin'?" He snapped, voiced laced with a soft growl.

That caught him off guard. Arthur took a step back. "I... Uhh..." Didn't Ludwig say this would work? As the werewolf walked over Arthur's mind was scrambling to come up with an explanation. "I'm sorry." He said quickly, "Captain Belshmit said I should 'become part of your pack' and that you would respond well to dog things..." Arthur could tell he was just digging himself a deeper hole and trailed off with another mumbled apology. 

Stopping in front of Arthur, Alfred jabbed the smaller man in the chest with a finger. "Yeah, well, I'll have you know that my father is the Alpha of the entire Rocky Mountain Werewolf Clan and my mother's a pure bred Arctic Wolf, so don't go gettin' no ideas that I'm some damn house pet, got it?" He bared his fangs before snorting and storming over to the passenger side door of the car, climbing in, crossing his arms,  and sulking. 

That really meant nothing to Arthur, but he kept his mouth shut. Climbing in on the driver's side, Arthur made sure the GPS was working before driving off. He'd just been trying to follow the Captain's advice and now his partner was pissed... Great. 

 

Things only got more annoying when the actually pulled up to the park. Arthur cursed under his breath, he could already spot three gnomes running around. "... Perfect." He packed the car and went to the trunk of the car. He'd picked up a few nets from the supplies closet before leaving. 

 

Irritated, Alfred stared out the side window, giving Arthur the silent treatment nearly the whole car ride, but as soon as the park came into view, his ears, which had previously remained flattened against his head, flicked back up. Al loved the park. It reminded him of home. "Oh! We're here!" He announced aloud, foul mood forgotten the moment something more interesting caught his attention, and was out the door the moment the car stopped.

 

Pacing back and forth along the edge of the road, the werewolf gazed into the shrubbery, nose wrinkled in distaste. One ear twisted back at the sound of Arthur's approach. "Fuck. You smell that?" He asked for confirmation, as if being able to smell super well was normal... because to him it was.

 

Arthur had two thick bundles of netting under his arms. Passing one to Alfred he glanced out at the shrubbery, confused. "Smell what?" He didn't have a wolf's senses. But at least Alfred didn't seem quite so upset at him anymore. "You can smell the gnomes?"

 

"You CAN'T smell them?" He turned to look at Arthur is disbelief, then shook his head before looking back towards the lightly wooded area. "Well, be glad you can't, I guess. They fuckin' stick. Must be a couple dozen for it to smell that bad here, so they gotta have a den or something near by."

 

Without warning, a seven inch high, human-ish creature dropped from one of the trees, landing right on Arthur's head, where it immediately started pulling the Brit's hair as it kicked, bit, and punched at the man under him, despite being only a fraction of his size.  
  
Looking over at the sudden ruckus, Alfred grinned in amusement. "Oh. You already caught one. Good work."

 

"They smell that bad?" Arthur's nose wrinkled. "Well, I---" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because one of the gnomes dropped from a tree onto his head.

 

He yelled, batting at the creature as it pulled his hair, kicking and punching every inch it could reach, which was mostly his face. "Don't just stand there Jones!" Arthur yelled, flailing pathetically as the beast clung to his head. "Get it off!!"

 

Instead of helping, Alfred laughed while his tail wagged happily behind him in amusement. "Haha, oh come on! If you can't handle a gnome on your own, how do you expect to stand up to a piss off harpy or something if we get called for a domestic disturbance, huh?" He mocked from the sidelines then let out a sudden yip before jumping in place and shaking his leg frantically until the sneaky gnome who had attacked him fell off and fled back into the woods. "Bite me will ya! I'll show you what REAL teeth are!" The werewolf called threateningly after the smaller creature. "I've eaten bigger things then you as snacks!"

 

Green eyes shot a glare at him before Arthur let out his own bark of laughter when Alfred was bit. Managing to grab the gnome on his head around the middle he yanked it off of him, losing a couple hairs in the process. Cursing he dropped the squirming creature into his net. "How many did you say were in this park?"

 

"Two, maybe three dozen." Alfred replied, eyes once again dropped low in irritation. "If we can snag the Den Mother, the rest should come flocking right to her... but I ain't gonna be able to sniff if out with these guys jumping all over me." Looking the area over once more, he turned to his partner. "You think you can manage keeping these twerps busy for a bit?" 

 

"Yes, just be quick about it." Arthur picked up a couple of stones and tossed it at a gnome. He missed on pose but the creatures scattered then turned on the human with hisses of malice. Arthur grit his teeth and stood his ground. "..." He opened his net with the stunned gnome inside and tried to sweep the rest up.

 

Knowing that there were a lot more gnomes still hiding in the weeds, Alfred gave Arthur a grin that was a little too wide to be trust worth. "Awesome!" The werewolf exclaimed, then without warning, snagged the back of Arthur's uniform collar and tossed him over into the weeds, where a bunch of the human like creatures jumped all over him. That would teach the guy to whistle at him like he was some kind of house pet. "Good luck!" He called back over his shoulder as he trotted into the woods while the gnomes were busy. 

 

Arthur's cursing could probably be heard from the other side of the park. He struggled with the gnomes and somehow managed to get most of them in his net. However, he was also covered in bites and bruises from the struggle. "Ugh, I'm going to use a fricking dog whistle next time." Arthur huffed as he got unsteadily to his feet. His uniform was covered in grass stains and there were still a handful of gnomes to chase, but with any luck Alfred would find the den mother soon.

 

It took about ten minutes (though it probably felt like a lot longer to Arthur, who was dealing with little gnome teeth and nails) before a large tan wolf nearly twice the size of Arthur finally sprang from the woods, holding the 'dress' of basketball shaped female clenched between his jaws as she shrieked and yelled like a true hell spawn. Leaping over the Brit in one large bond, Alfred did not stop, and it became clear why a moment later, when instead of just a few dozen gnomes chasing after him, there was at least a hundred, and they looked mad. 

 

"Oh for Pete's sake..." Arthur gave chase, hoisting the gnomes he had captured over his back. They were not especially heavy, but they were struggling something fierce. "Do you have a plan?!" He shouted past the horde to Alfred. He did not expect a verbal answer but needed some indexation that chaos was not about to ensue.

 

Mouth full, the werewolf couldn't answer Arthur's question, but the large circles around the squad car that he was repeatedly doing, with the mobs of tiny gnomes trailing close behind, it was pretty obvious that Al was stalling for time while he tried to figure out what to go. He could always just eat a few of them, that would probably scare them off,  but he had been taught during the academy that that was typically frowned upon....

"Dammit..." For a moment Arthur struggled with what to do. Then, grabbing the remaining net, he opened it up, "Alfred! Toss her here!!" He hurried over and opened up the trunk of the squad car. They had to get the gnomes to listen and hopefully comply... 

 

The circles continued in an almost comical way until Arthur yelled and caught the werewolf's attention. Glancing over, Al saw him signaling to toss the den mother into the trunk, so on his next pass around, he once again leaped into the air, dropping the female gnome into the back of the car and landing on it's roof with a loud thumb. Almost like dumb animals, the tiny people were rushing into the trunk, chasing after their matriarch.

 

Once the last of the horde was inside, Arthur tossed in the two filled nets and slammed the lid of the trunk shut. Bangs, curses and thuds could be heard from inside but even in their great numbers the gnomes were unable to break free. "Ha!" Arthur cheered, quite pleased with himself if he was at liberty to say so. Glancing over at his still wolfy partner, he asked, "Shall we take these guys back to the station?"

 

Glad to have the smelly little beasts locked up, Al's tail thumbed repeatedly against the top of the car as it wagged happily. A short bark is what he got in reply before the large wolf began to shift forms, bones and flesh stretching to adjust his new shape, and within seconds, he was stretching his arms above his head,  once again human... except for the tail and ears. And he was sitting on top of the car completely naked.

 

He had forgotten that part of the werewolf legends... Arthur was too fascinated by the actually transformation that he didn't realize Alfred was naked until the man was sitting contently on their car in all his glory. With a yelp the human man adverted his gaze and said, "Jones! Where are your clothes?!"

 

Like most animal type monster's, Alfred personally did not see the point of clothing and simply wore them because it was expected of him, so he saw no problem with stretching out his stiff limbs and enjoying the sunlight on his bare skin. "Back in the woods. Have to take them off when I shift forms or they'll get, you know, all ripped up." He explained casually.

 

"Right well..." Arthur's face was beet red by now, "I will go get them for you. Just stay in the car alright?" Without waiting for a reply, he stalked off into the forest. It was around ten minutes later that Arthur returned, a bundle of clothes under his arm. 

 

Alfred tilted his head slightly to the side, intrigued by the interesting shade of red Arthur was turning. Before he could think too much about the human's color change though, his partner was running, saying that he would fetch his uniform for him, and was gone before the werewolf could even point out that it would be faster for him to go get them himself since he knew where they were.

 

Shrugging at the man's behavior, Al slide off of the top of their squad car. Glancing at the door, he then frowned at the thought of waiting inside of it during such a nice day, and instead went over to lay sprawled eagle on the nearby grass, content to enjoy the early afternoon sun while he waited for Arthur's return.

 

Upon seeing his partner sprawled on the grass, seemingly without a care in the world Arthur glared. He dropped the rumpled clothes on top of him, making sure to cover his lower half. "Please stop lazing about. We have a job to do." Arthur returned to the squad car and climbed into the driver's seat. He couldn't understand how Alfred was so comfortable with nudity. 

 

The twitch of his ears signaled that Al had heard Arthur's approach, but the wolf man did not open his eyes until he felt his clothing dropped on him. Blinking up at the man, the younger officer frowned slightly and sat up as his partner walked away. Standing up, Alfred then stretched once more, enjoying one last moment of freedom that clothing didn't offer, before finally picking up his uniform and beginning to dress. 

 

Returning to the car, Alfred opened the front door and slid in on his side. "So, what bug crawled up your ass while you were out in the woods? I mean, we just completed our first mission, as dumb as it was, so why ya so pissy all of a sudden?"

 

Arthur crossed his arms, not starting the car yet. "I'm not pissy. I just think it was irresponsible of you to leave your clothes and then sun bathe while we finished this job." Finally turning over the ignition he sighed. "Let's just turn these lot in." 

 

"Well, it wasn't like I could exactly stop and grab them with hundreds of freakin' gnomes chasing me and, you know... " Alfred paused to lift up his hands and wiggle his thumbs for Arthur to see. "... or thumbs to grab that with at the time. Besides, I had to wait for you anyway, so it's not like it mattered that I waited in the grass instead of the car anyway." He huffed, ears drooping and his tail would have probably be curled between his legs in displeasure at being lectured if he hadn't been siting on it. "Yeah, sure, whatever." The teen agreed, and rolled down the window so that he could enjoy the breeze on his face during the ride back.

 

Several other officers were waiting at the police station. They collected the squirming gnomes and then handed over a folder. "These are your job report forms. Fill them out and turn them into Captain Beilshmidt as soon as possible." 

 

Dropping off the car and annoying gnomes off for the waiting officers to deal with, Alfred spared the tree outside from earlier another glance through the window, but a folder was handed to him. "Paper work? Ah, I hate paper work.... " He mumbled as he flipped through the folders, then looked up at Arthur with puppy dog eyes. "Any chance of you filling these out while you do yours?" The young were wolf asked with a sweet smile, the fact that he had tossed Arthur to the gnomes a little bit ago because the man had whistled for him forgotten.

 

Arthur scowled. "I am not doing your paper work for you. It shouldn't take that long." He said, upset that Alfred would try and pull a puppy dog look on him. It was a really cute expression though.... Oh, he was going to hate himself. "Fine. Give it here. But next time you're doing them all. Got it?"

 

Despite the scowl, or perhaps because of it, Alfred's eyes seemed to get even bigger as he folded his ears back in the most pathetic way possible, a small, begging whine leaving his throat at the other man's refusal until he finally gave up,  then the wolf's ears perked right back up. "Really?!" Al asked excitedly, not really having expected that to work, then pounced on the Brit, knocking him to the ground and hugging him. "Awesome!" He exclaimed before dragging his tongue up the side of Arthur's face in a big, sloppy lick.

 

The friendly attack was met with a cry of surprise and pain as Arthur collided with the ground, followed by rather pathetic whacks on his back. "Let go!" He probably would have shouted more, but broke off as he was licked from chin to hairline. "Urgh!" Arthur wiped his face off with his sleeve. "Do not do that again. I don't care if you are an overly excitable werewolf." After squirming out from under Alfred, he began to collect their fallen paper work. "Go enjoy your afternoon off Jones." 

 

Arthur's complaints went unnoticed as he continued to shower the man in affection until he managed to wiggle his way out from under the werewolf. Remaining on the floor, Alfred wagged his tail happily as his partner gathered up the paper. "Ha, you know, you're alright dude." The monster complimented, holding both hands out in a thumbs up before getting back to his feet. "Hey, how about after you're done with that paper work, I treat ya to lunch and show you already town?"

 

Arthur was surprised by the offer. Had he managed to work his way into the werewolf's good graces just be offering to do paperwork? Well, he was going to get a free lunch out of it. "Alright, it shouldn't take me too long to finish this so why don't you come back to our office in a few hours?" He suggested. When Alfred agreed he waved and headed back into the building. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day... yay~ Watch I won't post another one for an entire freaking week or something... haha.


	3. Dinner with a Werewolf and a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred decides to take Arthur out on the town once they are finished with work. While grabbing "dinner" Arthur meets a familiar face from the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Sorry this took so long to get out. D:

"Awesome man." Alfred repeated with a grin and gave a wave as he turned to leave. "I'm gonna go out and enjoy the nice weather for a while. I'll catch ya a bit later." He told his partner as walked out of the building, tail wagging the whole time. 

 

Once outside, Alfred went back to the tree from that morning. Resuming circling it, the werewolf paid no attention to the fact that it was near their office window and that if he took a minute to look he could have easily seen Arthur inside. After a minute or two of pointless circling, Al finally stopped. Then, whipped his dick out of his pants and began to piss on the thing. 

After chasing a squirrel out of HIS tree, decided that he didn’t want to hang around the office in his uniform and went home to his apartment. Luckily the building was just a few blocks away, so it was easy to change into jeans and a t-shirt. Not sure how long it would take his partner to finish; Al tossed a few comics, a game boy, and a squeak toy into his back pack and hooked it over his shoulder. Heading back over to the station, the wolf man settled down on the front steps and pulled out his game boy to play while he waited, acting like a human teenager this time rather than a young wolf. 

Alfred was quite lucky that Arthur missed this display. The Brit was completely emerged in making a detailed account of their case and how they solved it. And true to his earlier estimation, it was a few hours before he finally finished. Sighing and cracking his knuckles he leaned back in the chair, "Done..."  

Arthur took a long moment to stretch and then decided to change into casual clothing. He collected his bag from under his desk and shut the blinds and door before swapping shirts. The cotton t shirt felt much nicer than their scratchy uniform button downs. Once he was done changing, Arthur headed out of the station, almost tripping over Alfred as he did so. "Ah!" Catching himself and stepping back Arthur raised a rather thick brow. It was an odd sight. With the backpack and game boy Alfred could pass as an older human teenager, if you pretended the ears weren't there. "Hey, are you ready to go?"  

Alfred's ear flicked back in acknowledgement, but his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration and his attention stayed focus on the game in hand. "What? Oh, yeah, just give me one sec... ..." He mumbled, and went back to pressing buttons. "Almost have it..." Al continued, and then threw his hand up in victory. "Alright! And the village is once again saved!" The wolf cheer, tail wagging, and hit save before looking up at the other.

The smaller blond had a hand pressed to his mouth, holding back a laugh. It was so funny, to see the werewolf that had growled at him this morning to be playing and cheering at a silly video game. Arthur managed to control himself and lowered his hand. "So ah... Where did you want to go for lunch?" He hoped Alfred had an idea because it was really only his third day in the city. The two had been spent unpacking and figuring out how on earth to get to the station from his apartment or find a grocery store. Needless to say, he hadn’t the time to take himself out and find something human friendly. 

"Oh! I know a great place!" Al said, grinning up at the man, and stuck his game in his back pack before standing. "It's down town though, so we'll have to head back to my place and grab my ride, unless you rather take a bus or something.  I just live four blocks away though, so it's no big deal getting there." 

"I’d rather take your car if that's okay?" He'd had enough of people coughing and sniffling on the bus. It got irritating after a while. Following the werewolf, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, Arthur asked, "What sort of place did you have in mind? What kind of food is it?" 

The young monster agreed and waved to Arthur to follow him before folding his hands behind his head and enjoying the stroll outside. Not at all bothered by the monsters, sub humans, beasts, and undead (other than the fact that his nose wrinkled at the smell of decay) that were also out enjoying the day. "Hm?" Al asked, glancing back at the human. "Ah, it's a burger joint, mostly, but they got a ton of stuff. It opened up a few weeks after I moved here and has been my favorite place since." 

Rounding a corner, Alfred's ears perked up. "There's my place!" He said and darted across the street, nearly getting hit by a car who blared its horn at him but kept going, and stopping by a black motorcycle.  

Arthur thought he was going to have a heart attack when Alfred was almost hit by the car. That quickly turned into a flicker of annoyance. "I thought you said you had a car?" Arthur moved to stand next to the bike, yep, no side car. Brilliant.  

The werewolf grinned, white teeth glimmering in the afternoon sun. "I'm pretty sure the word I used was 'ride.' You said 'car.' Not me. I just didn't bother to correct ya, heh." Alfred chuckled and lifted the seat to pull out the helmet and cram his backpack inside in its place. "But it's a nice day. A ride will be fun. Trust me." He said, tossing the helmet over to Arthur. 

Arthur had to jump to catch the helmet. Righting himself he slowly put it on. "Fine." It was warm out. "How long have you had this?" The last thing he wanted to do was crash. Alfred would probably survive if all of the legends were true but he would be a smear in the pavement.  

Alfred didn't have a helmet, but he pulled out a pair of shades, swapping them with his normal glasses.  "Had it since I was nineteen." He said as he grabbed the handle bars and threw one leg over the machine to get on it, then looked back at Arthur, waiting for him to climb on behind him. 

The shorter blond to a deep breath before climbing on the bike, trying to settle his nerves. 'I should have just taken the bus...' He grumbled internally. Arthur wrapped one arm around Alfred's waist, feeling rather awkward. Though, he chalked that up to the strange riding situation. But, he sat up properly so that he wasn't leaning against the werewolf. 'I hope this is a short ride.' Arthur kept that opinion to himself, so as not to offend the werewolf.  

"Alright, hold on tight now, ya hear?" He side and kicked up the kick stand, revved the engine, and gunned it. Luckily, since it was a monster city and a good bit of the population was nocturnal, the roads weren't too busy, so there was a much smaller chance off the werewolf hitting something. This was probably a very good thing considering that he was still nineteen and had only bought the bike last spring. 

That news would have probably caused Arthur to demand to get off the bike. Since he didn't know, the jackrabbit start caused him to cling tightly to the werewolf with a yelp. "Must you go so fast?" He called over the sound of the wind. Arthur normally would have tried not to complain so much, especially since he had just patched things up with his partner, but the pell-mell chase with the gnomes and Alfred's rather hectic driving were leaving him feeling a little overwhelmed. 

"What?" Alfred called back, pretending that he couldn't hear Arthur over the roar of the wind. Swerving between cars, the typically 15 minute ride out of the residential area only 9 minutes. Slowing up since this area was busier; the teen cruised down the road casually, looking for a place to park. Finding one only a few blocks away from their destination, Al pulled over and turned the bike off. 

"There's where we're headin'." He said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of a large yellow double arch. Proof that no matter where you went in the world, there was a McDonalds within a 15 minute drive. 

Arthur stumbled off the bike, lifting the helmet from his head. He set it down on the bike, leaning against it for a moment. "Ugh..." Shaking his head he looked up at the Golden Arches and frowned. Arthur was not impressed.  

Then again, some McDonalds were a little better than the typical American fast food joint. He'd heard of one in Peru that was two stories and one in Japan that sold food that was of much higher quality than burgers. Maybe this monster's city would have a nicer one too. "You keep twisting your words. You said burger joint not fast food." Arthur reluctantly followed him towards the doors.  

"Haha that was awesome, wasn't it?" Alfred asked, looking back over his should at the Brit, and waited for the man to shakily make his way off of the bike before getting off himself.  

"It was alright." Arthur replied, still catching his breath. He rolled his eyes and walked into the place after him, he couldn't really call it a restaurant. 

"It has burgers thus it's a burger joint..." The teen reasoned as they headed toward the restaurant, and then paused. "Oh! Does that mean ya been to one before? I heard that they were all over the place in the human world, but I, um, keep having trouble getting by the whole shape shifting thing." Al gestured toward the pointed, fluffy ears with his thumb. “So, I can't exactly get a permit to go site seeing in the human cities so, yeah." He laughed, then shrugged and grinned. "I'm getting better at it though!" 'Sides, my pal Kiku says the ears look good on me." 

"I imagine the minority would be humans who have never gone to a McDonalds. They are in almost every country." The other cop replied, still not impressed despite the supposed novelty of the store. At Alfred's comment on the ears he couldn't help but look up at the wolfish feature. They did look cute... And soft. But he wasn't willing to say so. "They're nice. Ah, who is Kiku? Another officer?" 

"That has to be cool, having all the awesome stuff you guys got going on. Though, I guess that's one of the big points with all this pro-human stuff going on, like how they hired you and stuff. Get us outta the dark ages by bring in humans, and get us all to see humans as more then, well, you know... food.  Speaking of food, here we are!" Alfred announced as they got to the back of the line. 

"Heh, thanks." The wolf added casually in regards to the comment about his ears, as if he didn't care, (though the wagging of his tail did speed up considerably,) and glanced up at the menu that had the typical human food, as well as a few 'special' options'. "Kiku's my buddy. He's the manager at my apartment building... oh look! They have finger food here!" He joked, pointing up at the menu where it read 'five, ten, or twenty piece human fingers.' 

Arthur paled. "Alfred do you want me to eat or be sick?" He shook his head and picked out a chicken sandwich. It seemed safe enough. He also ordered an iced tea since the weather was so nice. "Do you want to eat inside or outside?" There were a few tables positioned here or there. 

Alfred chuckled at Arthur's reaction. Human wasn't really any different than cow in his opinion, just more expensive. "Can I have three Big Macs, a large fry, and a large diet coke? Oh, and can you not cook the patties? Thanks!" He ordered after Arthur and pulled out his wallet to pay for them both. "Outside, of course!" Al answered as they waited for their food to be brought out to them. 

Arthur made sure to clarify that his order was to be well done. And he wanted a small fries. He probably should try finding the most human friendly areas... Otherwise he might end up eating something truly disgusting. The smaller blond picked up his tray when his meal was finished, pleased that it didn't smell strange despite being handed over the counter by a warty, croaking thing. He followed Alfred outside and stretched out his legs once he was seated. Arthur had been curious about a comment Alfred had made, but he waited until the werewolf was patient before asking, "You said you don't have a permit to go to the human world. Do you know how many have one?" 

Grabbing his order, Alfred followed Arthur to the outside area and once settled own at the table, wasted no time biting into his burger, a bit of blood from the raw meat dripping down onto the table below. Swallowing the large bite, the werewolf licked his lips. "Oh, I donno. The written test ain't that hard, and most monsters I know that can pull off 'human' have them. They're kinda like, um, I think you guys call them passports or something? And you're supposed to show them when ya leave designated areas, cause ya can get into deep shit if you get caught in the human world without it." He explained before lifting his hand to lick some blood off of his hand before taking another bite. 

Arthur tried not to gag as he watched the red liquid drip down off of Alfred's hand. He couldn't keep his eyes on the werewolf though and instead turned his gaze to the tabletop, forcing himself to eat. It tasted the same as his McDonalds back home, which was a minor relief. "That's good that you guys have to take a test. And I assume that all humans allowed here for now are like me, kind of sensitive to that thing? Recognizing a monster that is..." 

"Yeah, of if you're married to a monster or something." Al said, already finishing up his first burger and moving on to the next. "Though, you're probably more likely to run into a monster in your home town then you are likely to run into another human here." 

And then, as if queued by what Alfred said, a familiar face from the human world leaned down into view. "Officer Kirkland? Is that really you? What are you doing here, mon cherie?" Francis Bonnefoy, a prostitute Arthur had arrested several times in the past, purred, looking as seductive as ever as he walked up the sidewalk towards the pair, except that he now had a pair of small black horns poking up through his hair and a long, whip-like tail twitching behind him. 

Arthur jumped a good two feet in the air. He recognized that voice. He whirled around in his seat, almost dropping his sandwich to see... Francis!! But the man looked well... He looked like a monster. Arthur had always thought there was something off about him! The Brit scowled, "You! Don't tell me you're playing tricks in this city too!!" He'd arrest Francis all over again, even if he was off duty. Unless... Being a succubus/prostitute or something was legal here.  

The sudden appearance of another made Alfred jump as well, but it wasn't enough to stop him from taking another bite as he watched the interaction between the two, ear's perks in interest. "Ah, yes! I would recognize zat screeching voice anywhere! So it is you!" Francis exclaimed, and not for the first time, slide into the officer's lap without permission and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Oh, do not be like zat. Like you, I am just here looking for a bite to eat." 

"You got the proper forms for that?" Alfred ask, catching onto what the demon meant by 'eat' right away, and causing the demon to look away from Arthur to take a second to look the werewolf over.  

Arthur scowled and tried to shove the demon off his lap to no avail. "Get your scheming arse off of me." He said coldly. Glancing over at Alfred he raised a brow. What did he mean by permit? What did Francis eat as a demon anyway? 

Keeping his grip tight, Francis coiled his long tail around one of Arthur's shins. "Hm, oui. I am licensed to seduce.  I have my paper work if you wish to see if, though you will have to frisk me for it." The demon said with a smirk, causing the werewolf to choke a little before shaking his head 'no' quickly. 

"Ah, no, I'll take your word for it." Al answered and the demon turned his attention back to Arthur. "A pity.  What about you, mon petit. How about a strip search, for old times’ sake?" The incubus' tail slid farther up the human's leg as he spoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't worry, if you came here for smut... it will happen eventually. Until now, enjoy the flirty demon!France?


	4. Don't Go Down Dark Alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arthur's dinner goes from bad... to worse... to mildly annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day~! (Lets hope I don't go almost a month without posting another one.)

Arthur felt himself shiver, he could deal with Francis just fine in the human world but here, when it was so unexpected? To top it off seduction was legal, apparently. The tail moving up his leg made it only worse. "No. Thank you." His words were rather sharp and cold. "Now get off of me!" The Brit squirmed as best he could without jostling the French incubus. He glared at Alfred as if non verbally asking for assistance.  

Amused, Alfred considered letting the incubus continue to tease his partner for a while, but decided to be nice. "Seduction is fine, but if they don't want it, it's just harassment, ya know? I'm pretty sure that's a misdemeanor." The younger cop reminded the demon before taking another bite of his uncooked burger. Francis frowned before letting out an over dramatic sigh and slipping off of Arthur's lap and into the other chair at the table. "And to think I thought you might have missed me."  Stealing a fry from the human, the Frenchman bit into it, revealing small fangs as well. "But you still have not answered my question, my sweet.  What brings you to these parts?"

Grateful for the intervention Arthur began to smile, only to have it slip back into a frown as the demon took a seat at their table. "If you must know, I am not a member of the police force in this city." He smirked, some of his usual slightly haughty demeanor was back now that he knew Francis couldn’t really get away with anything funny here, "That means I'll be keeping an eye on you so don't get any ideas because you might think I'm just visiting."  

Pulling his box of fries closer to himself, Arthur popped three into his mouth at once. "There, now you know." 

"You can watch me as much as you like. Feel free to strip me with your eyes while you're at it." Francis winked. 

Alfred looked between the two, then said with his mouth full, "So, you two know each oth-  Ah! Squirrel!" He yelled and was gone from the table in a flash, darting across the street and through traffic to try and catch the small animal. 

Francis gave a look of distaste before looking back at Arthur with a raised eyebrow. "Your, ah... boyfriend seems, shall we say... interesting." 

"I'm going to kill him..." Arthur grumbled watching Alfred run. Honestly, he'd have to send the kid in for training of something... If he behaved like this during a case it would look bad for their department. Hearing the Frenchman's words narrow green eyes, short around to glare at him. "Don't be stupid. Alfred is my partner at the station not my boyfriend." Taking another, rather aggressive bit of his sandwich he added, "And don't hold your breath on that undressing idea." 

"Really." The demon repeated, tail switching in pleasure at the information. Gracefully, he reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a business card. Setting it on the table, he pushed it over towards the human and pushed a lock of golden hair behind his ear. "Well zen... give me a call sometime. After all, I am sure zat when you get tired of playing with puppies, and dealing with vampires, zombies, and other creepy crawlies, that you would enjoy the company of a familiar face who, at the very least, can play zee part of a human well.  I'll show you a good time, whether it's by taking you around town or to my bedroom." 

The gesture caught him off guard. Arthur wiped his fingers clean before picking up the card, thick brows lifted in surprise. It looked like a normal business card. "Wow ah..." He felt a bit like an ass now. Francis was at least trying to make nice, flirty nice but... It was all the same wasn't it. "Thank you." The Brit tucked the card into his jacket pocket. "I'll keep that in mind, for traveling around town." He was careful to clarify.  

Eyes lidded, Francis let out a soft laugh and reached out to pat Arthur's cheek lightly. "Feel free to call me for _anything_ , even if it's just for somezing as dull as traveling around zee town." He said as he stood up to leave. "But if you excuse me, mon cher, it has been a few days since I tracked down a good meal so I must be going. You take care of yourself and try not to get eaten." 

 "Try not to get arrested." He quipped in reply, hoping that Francis wasn't serious about the getting eaten comment.

"What fun would zat be?" Francis called back, already making his way towards a relatively human looking monster with a seductive sway to his hips. Once the succubus left, Arthur looked around for Alfred. "Al?" He called, hoping his partner hadn't gone too far. Alfred, was already several blocks away, having chased the squirrel until it escaped over a fence. 

Arthur groaned and after wolfing down his food hurried to catch up with his partner. "Hey!" He called, jogging up to Alfred. "Ugh... You do know.... It's just a squirrel right?" 

Without saying a word, the teenager looked at Arthur, then turned and slowly walked into a dark ally. "Alfred?" Arthur frowned. He thought that it would be stupid of him to follow but... His feet carried him into the shady alleyway regardless of his knowledge that if was foolish. "Hey!" He called a little louder, reaching out to take his arm, "Where are you going?" 

Keeping a slow but steady pace, the young man walked deeper and deeper into the ally, not stopping until he reached the brick wall at the end and stood there until Arthur caught up to him. Just as the Brit reached out to take his partner's arm, a voice from the mouth of the ally spoke up firmly. "Back up, now!" The dark haired man yelled, gun pointed at them. 

Arthur froze. He could hear the tell-tale click of metal and cursed himself for completely dressing down when he left the station. It was a stupid thing to do. He had left his gun in his locker and a badge wouldn't be enough to scare this man. Trying to appear calm he turned around and looked at the stranger, "There is no need for a gun. Why don't you tell is what you want?" 

Slowly, Alfred turned around as well and lifted his arms as if about to grab Arthur. "Get down NOW!" The stranger screamed again, Spanish accent tinting his words, and pulled the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a high pressure stream of water shot out, flew past the Brit, and splashed the werewolf in the face. The teen then let out a high pitch, inhuman screech and a cloud of smoke surrounded him before it shifted into what looked like a huge, hairless bat that hissed at the two of them before scrambling up the wall and out of sight. 

Arthur's jaw dropped as he saw the bat crawl away. "Wh-what the-?!" He looked back at the stranger, "Who are you? And what... Was that?" And where was his partner?! Arthur knew he was unsettled and could begin to babel but he forced himself to hold his tongue. He would find out what was going on if he stayed calm.  

"You are lucky I happen to be walking by and saw you, m'amigo." The dark haired Spanish man said as he slipped the 'gun' into a hostler on the side of his hip. "That was a Mimic. We don't typically have too many problems with them during the day, since most people are smart enough not to go down dark allies." He explained and pulled out his wallet as he began to approach. "I'm Officer Antonio Fernández Carriedo." He grinned, flipping his wallet open to show his badge. "And you are?" He asked, not sure why a human was alone in the city. 

Arthur scowled, unimpressed. "Are you saying I'm dumb?" He quickly pulled out his own badge. "I'm Officer Arthur Kirkland. I'm a transfer from the human side." He glanced at the spot where the creature had vanished. "That creature had taken the shape of my partner. I thought he had spotted something so I followed him." Tucking his badge back into his jacket he said, "Well... Thank you. But now I really do need to find my partner." He's been through enough embarrassing situations today. He just wanted to find Alfred, go home, and cuddle with his cat who couldn't judge him and call it a day.  

"You did almost get eaten." Antonio pointed out as he looked over Arthur's badge. The name triggered a memory in the Spaniard's brain, and he blinked before grinning. "Oh! You're the human officer who just took over my old position!" He said, ignoring Arthur's attempt to excuse himself. "Well, you best learn how to handle yourself in this city quickly, if you want to keep your job. Or survive. I guess." He shrugged, looking care free in his baggy t-shirt and shorts.  

Was being human that dangerous in this city? Sure there were not that many but could it be that bad? "So you're a human too?" Arthur guessed as he walked out of the alley. Out of curiosity he continued to talk, resuming his previous activity of scanning the street for Alfred as he spoke, "What are you doing now Carriedo?"

There was a pause and the light tanned skinned man's smile faded slightly for a moment before returning. "I used to be." He said cheerfully as they made their way back to the main street, and as they got back into the sun light, the tiny stitches that was holding Officer Carriedo's flesh together was now easy to see. "Anyway, I was just wasting time while I waited for my Levi to get off work. You said your partner was missing, si?  I have some time. I'll help you look."

Arthur caught himself staring. He quickly turned his attention to the people around them. "Oh, I see." He looked back as the other offered to help him. "Thank you, I'd appreciate it. My partner is a werewolf named Alfred." Hopefully Alfred hadn't caught the poor squirrel and wasn't trying to eat it or anything like that. 

Antonio ignored the staring. It was something he was quickly getting used to.  "It's not a problem! Like I said, I wasn't busy anyway." He grinned, and joined Arthur as they walked down the main road in search for Alfred. "A werewolf, you say? Is he new? I've been away on a leave of absence for medical reasons for about half a year now, but I don't think we had a werewolf before. Animal partners are the best though!"

"Yes. Apparently he's a recent graduate and they thought we would be a good match." Arthur explained. After they walked a couple blocks he was able to spot a furry eared and tailed figure. "Ah! That's him." Alfred had gotten pretty far just chasing squirrels. Arthur started towards him before pausing to look back at the stitch covered man, "Thanks for your help Carriedo."

"Si. Animal human hybrids have great hearing and smell which is really useful, and they're pretty strong and fast too, and they are just so cute when their tail puffs up and gets all big when they are irritated..." Carriedo went on, obviously talking about something other than a werewolf by this point,  but stopped when he heard Arthur speak up when he spotted his partner. "Oh? Well, That's good! Since you're with your partner now, I'll let you be."  

Waving good bye, the zombie turned to leave. "Well, I'm off to go get my Levi. I'm not due back to work until Fall, but I'll drop some things off at the office that will help you. Monster's have their own abilities to protect themselves, but us humans.... well, you humans, I guess, have to get creative.  Maybe they'll do you more good then they did me." He said as he left, then added. "And stay out of dark ally's!" 

Arthur waved, giving a slightly mortified, "Thanks." 

Meanwhile, Alfred was standing on his tip toes, leaning over a fence and glaring at a dog. "What did you say about my mother! Come over here and say that to my face! I dare you!" The werewolf could be heard yelling at the chained up dog who was barking back at him in return. 

He walked over and tapped Alfred on the shoulder. "Alfred? Maybe you should give him some slack he is chained up after all." He needed something to focus on rather than the mimic so he reached up and ruffled Alfred's hair, letting his fingers brush against the soft ears. "You were going to show me around town remember?" 

"But did you hear what he said about my -" The werewolf started, but huffed and stopped when Arthur pointed out the chain. He didn't want to look like some bully picking on a chained up dog, even if he was the one that started it. Alfred's ear flicked at the light touch, but the teenager seemed otherwise unconcerned by the touch, much too busy glaring at the mutt to take much noticed, but glanced over to his partner as he reminded him of their plans. 

"Yeah, that's right..." Alfred replied distracted, then told the dog, "You got lucky, pal." Backing away from the fence, the young half human glance back over his shoulder, frown on his face. "That guy's a dick." He stated. 

"I'm sure he is. But I think being chained up in the backyard most of the day makes you pretty angry." Arthur said with a chuckle as he lightly patted Alfred on the arm. "So, where are your favorite places in town besides..." He surpressed a shudder,  "McDonalds?"

Alfred frowned but decided to let it go.  He'd come back and piss on that guy's fence later.  That would should him who was Alpha male around here. 

"My favorite places, huh?" Al's ears perked before folding down slightly in thought. "Probably the arcade." He announce, with a nod, his tail slowly resuming it's typical wagging. "And there's a hydrant down on second street that I really like. The parks down that way too, but you've been there. And there's a bar that has live music on the weekends, a little farther into town, farmer market shows up every other Tuesday, though I guess I should show ya where the super market is for the rest of the time.... oh! And the vet's too, in case ya get sick or something." 

"Ah... Do you know where a human doctor's office is? And the actual supermarket would be good." Arthur nodded. "And do you mind stopping by the bar later?" He needed a good strong drink after his crazy first day on the job. Then he could go home and crash. 

"Human doctor?" Al repeated in thought. "Well, there's a medical clinic by the hospital that had a Voodoo doctor... he claims to be able to treat anyone and I think he's human, if that what ya mean.  If you want to stop at the bar later, I can point it out on the way. The super market's only about two blocks this way... farmer market is typically held right outside in the parking lot, but you missed it this week and… Oh! And there's the fire hydrant I was telling you about! And check out that babe over there..." The teenager said with a grin, nodding towards a rather attractive women with large breasts (and snake hair, but with breasts like those, who would notice?) who was out walking her dog.

Arthur pulled his arm down. "It's impolite to stare at people like that." Though hadn't he done it to Antonio when he'd seen his scars? "Besides... I don't much care for snake bites." Unless Alfred was talking about her dog? It was very weird, having to constantly remind himself that Alfred was a wolf and that he would think things like... Pissing on fire hydrants was cool. Shaking his head the Brit glanced at the bar as they walked passed it. "Hey, I think I'm going to stop in here before it gets too late. Care to join me or I'll just see you back at the office tomorrow?" 

"Snake bites?" He asked, looking back towards the woman even though Arthur had just told him not to stare. "Oh! I guess the owner isn't too shabby looking either, but I see what ya mean about the hair." He agreed with a shrug and continued towards the bar. "Nah. I go in on the weekends for the music, but they card according to human years, not dog years, so I'm technically underage and can't drink yet." The werewolf explained. "So, I guess I'll catch ya at work tomorrow. Oh! Um, if you don't want to get a cab, right over there on the corner is the bus stop, and you see that big building over there? That's the hospital. The medical clinic is right next to it." He said, raising his hand to point out what he was talking about.

Arthur nodded, smiling when his assumption was right. "Well I'll see you at work Alfred. Good night." He waved to the werewolf and headed over to the bar. 

 One glass of scotch and a bus ride later he was back at his apartment. "Churchy..." He called to his cat. The alcohol had calmed his nerves but he still collapsed onto the couch with an exhausted noise. His furry friend padded up beside him, leaping onto the armrest by his head. "I have had the most stressful first day." The animal meowed sympathetically. 


	5. Who has the munchies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred are assigned another case.

~Hey everyone, sorry for the long gap in posts. I'll try to be more consistent from now on.~

The following day, Alfred showed to work twenty minutes early again because he knew how easily he got distracted, and sure enough, the werewolf was once again circling the tree outside of their office window. Inside, the zombie officer from yesterday had brought in a few boxes from home and was currently sorting through the items as he waited for Arthur to show up. 

Think of the devil, Arthur walked into his office around the same time, though he missed seeing Alfred by the tree. Spotting Antonio inside he greeted the other officer. "Good morning." Noting the boxes Arthur asked, "Are these the ah..." Weapons? Tools? "Items you thought would help me?" 

"Hola... ah, Arthur, wasn't it?" The stitched up man smiled in return before going back to the boxes. "Si. As I'm sure you know by now, a lot of the things in movies about monsters are fake, but I had time to figure out what works well against them and what doesn't. Come on over, I'll show you what I have." Antonio waved the new officer over.

The Brit nodded. "That's right." Arthur walked over. "Shouldn't the station give us weapons for this sort of thing?" His eyebrows lifted in surprise when he saw the large collection of items. "I'm guessing you figured out a lot of what works." 

"Oh, they give you some stuff. The handcuffs they provide actually have a magical seal on them for example, but like I told you before mi amigo, they tend to depend on their own abilities to deal with each other, and they don't have many of our - your kind working here, so they don't have too many things made for human use." The Spanish zombie said, the slight smell of decay able to be smelled over his cologne,  and waited for Arthur to come closer so he could begin to explain things.

"Yeah, I picked up a few tricks. I probably would have been dead long before now if it wasn't for some of these things." He announced happily. " Anyway, let me show you what I have...." Antonio reached down and grabbed a small bag, opening it to reveal... garlic. 

Arthur tried not to wrinkle his nose as he stepped closer. He bit his lip and looked into the bag with a frown. "Garlic really works on vampires then? So.. Some movie things are true?" He's always thought that using garlic was one of the sillier methods of warding off monsters. 

"Yes and no." Antonio grinning, knowing exactly what Arthur was thinking about the garlic because he had had the same thoughts when he first joined the force. "If you throw this at a vampire... you are just going to piss him off. But, it does thin the blood, which makes you a whole lot less appealing as a possible lunch option for monsters that drink blood. I suggest you start working it into as many of your meals as you can." He explained and closed the bag, setting it aside. "But speaking Vampires... they are fairly strong monsters. Crosses won't work, and while they are sensitive to the sun light and avoid it, it won't kill them. Garlic will make you less appealing, and a stack through the heart will kill them, but a stake through the heart will kill most things so..." 

The zombie shrugged before grabbing a small wooden box and opening it. Inside there was three bullets and a baggie of silver dust. "But this will."

"Thanks." Arthur out the bag into his bottom desk drawer. He then looked over at the silver dust. "Ground silver? So we can just throw it at them?"

"Yep!" He answered simply before going more in-depth. "I'm not a doctor, so I'm not sure why, but most monsters that have abnormally high healing abilities have an extreme allergy to silver. If you'd shot a vampire with a normal bullet, their flesh will start to mend right away,  but with a silver bullet, it actually does the opposite and starts to break itself down. A lungful of dust is guaranteed death, so obviously only use it if you have to." There was a pause before Antonio looked over to Arthur. "Obviously keep that far away from your partner, since werewolves have extremely high healing abilities."

Arthur nodded, "Got it." He tucked that into the very back of his drawer. "Have anything else for me?" 

An rather bored voice came from the hallway. "Hey, are you done with holding the newbie's hand over there?" Another cat man poked his head into the office. He looked a lot like the one who had rolled around on Ludwig's desk, except for his frown. "Hurry up. I'm sure he can figure it out himself. You did." 

"Lovi!" Antonio cheered at the sight of the cat demon. "I'll be right there!" He called back, eager to get back to spending his time off with the cat demon. Dying really made you realize what was important in life."I have to be going, but, ah... there's some incense here, um, oh, a flask of holy water of course! Make sure you get the real stuff, ah, well, there's lots of stuff, but I have to go. My Lovi's waiting for me, but make sure you look through it when you have time. Hopefully you won't need it but...." The zombie trailed off with another shrug. "Well, adios and the best of luck.  I'm coming Lovi!"

The surly looking cat demon slunk back out into the hall as the zombie headed for the door. Just as Antonio was leaving, there was a sudden loud bang from the window behind Arthur as the werewolf slammed into it. "Hey! That's cheating! Get back down here!" Alfred yelled at the squirrel as it scampered up the side of the window and up onto the roof.

Arthur, who had been waving of the other offices, jumped as his partner slammed against the window. Throwing it open he said, "Have you no control over yourself?! Get in here!"

Ears perking in surprise, Alfred looked away from the small animal and in through the window. "Oh Arty! When ya get here?" He asked brightly, tail wagging, and began to climb in through the window (not too gracefully, since he wasn't in his wolf form) as told. 

The taller blonde's enthusiasm always took him by surprise. Arthur reached out, grabbing the back of his shirt. He managed to pull the werewolf into the room. "I got here early because Officer Carriedo was dropping off some things I might find useful to defend myself with. Since I'm human well... You know..."

Once inside, Alfred brushed off the grass and leaves from rolling about outside before work, then paused to give his partner a look of surprise before scratching his head as he let out an awkward laugh. "I almost forgot about that. Human. Heh, that's so weird." Al mumbled with a chuckle and a shake of his as he walked over to his desk. "Well, don't ya worry about that. I got your back." He said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders before opening his desk drawer and pulling out a box of milk bones. "So, ya talk to the boss about today's assignment already, or are we heading on down to his officer together?"

"Thanks." Arthur carefully put the other things away, making a mental note to write down what everything was and what it was for later. "No I haven't gone to speak with him yet. So, we both need to." He shrugged and put his gun in its holster and then the flask of holy water in his jacket. "Ready to go?"

"Sounds good to me." Al said, pulling a milk bone out of the box as he went to walk with Arthur to the chief's office. "Want one?" He crunched into the dog treat before tilting the box in Arthur's direction in offer as they made their way out into the hall.

"No thank you." Arthur said, waving away the box. He had been one of those children to try their pet's food and he was in no hurry to repeat the experience. "Your loss." Alfred shrugged and happily ate the treat as they entered the office.

The captain's office was clean and orderly again, no sign that a happy cat man had been rolling around on the desk less than twenty four hours ago. "Morning Captain." Arthur greeted as he stepped into the room. "Jones and I are here to pick up our second case."

The German vampire made a sound of acknowledgement without looking up from his work, and finished what he was doing before giving the two officers his attention. "Kirkland. Jones. Good Morning." He then said as politeness dictated, then nodded in agreement. "Your next assignment. Of course." Bending to open up a desk drawer, Ludwig began to sort through some folders. "I have reviewed your first case, and you both did an acceptable job. While I am still going to hold off on the more difficult jobs, this assignment is still more pressing then a simple gnome removal." He said as he selected the correct folder and handed it over.

Folding his hands together on his desk, the Chief gave them a moment to glance over the papers before explaining. "A percent of cadavers donated for 'medical use' is purchased by companies within the city. Recently, orders have been coming up short. The correct number of cadavers are supposedly shipped, but less than needed arrive to their proper locations. I need you to investigate and find out where those bodies are going. Most likely it is some employee, whether he be monster or human, that is skimming the goods in order to make a profit, but any irregular interaction between our two races needs to be dealt with before any major issues can arise."

Arthur looked over all the papers with a frown. This sounded complicated. "Well get to work on it sir." He said, tucking the folder under his arm. It was nice to see the captain more willing to trust them, but he could understand the continued reservations. He was human and his partner was a recent graduate. They had not completely proven themselves yet. 

While Alfred had glanced the paper work over, he just let Arthur answer for the both of them since he didn't care much with this office work stuff. It was the actually hunt, sniffing out and tracking down the bad guys, that had got him interest in being part of the police force, after all.

"Very good." The vampire said, returning to his paper work.

Glancing at Alfred once they were dismissed, Arthur led the way back to the office. "I think we should talk to the people who work at the drop off points. And maybe see if there are any connections between the companies being stolen from and the like... What do you think?"

Giving a tiny salute of farewell, Al went to leave the office with his partner, glad that this assignment wasn't something people typically paid high school students to deal with. "Well, we gotta start somewhere so it sounds good enough to me." The werewolf shrugged, then stopped as the German spoke up once more.

"Jones."

"Ah, yeah? Sir?" The were wolf asked, turning back around to look at their boss with a raised eyebrow.

"If I recall correctly, you are unable to take on full human form, so if you must enter human territory during your assignment, you will be required to take canine form and pass yourself off as Kirkland's pet." The chief explained calmly and the werewolf gawked.

"You want me to pass as his, his PET?!"

Arthur, who had yet to leave the room before this little bomb was dropped, gaped as well. "Ah..." He knew Alfred wouldn't take well to that. "Maybe I could do the interviews in human territory on my own?" 

Ludwig frown at Alfred's little outburst, but Arthur had spoken up to try and defuse the situation before anything started. Choosing to respond to the calm man rather than the angry werewolf, the vampire shook his head. "No. If we knew that these were just humans we were dealing with, it would be different, but at this point we have no clue who, or what is involved."

Alfred then opened his mouth to argue, but the chief cut him off. "And if you have any issue with going undercover as a pet, then I suggest that you learn to control your morphing abilities better."

Arthur sighed. He knew there was no chance of convincing Lidwig to let them carry out the job in any other way. So, he gestured for Alfred to follow him. "Let's just get this over with okay?" He tried to give the werewolf a reassuring smile. 

While his ears remained down in displeasure, Alfred had completed police academy and knew well enough to follow orders if he didn't want to get written up or fired.  It didn't mean he had to like it though. "Fine." He gripped, grabbing another milk bone and shoving it into his mouth to crunch down on angrily as he turned and left the office.

Arthur followed his partner out. "It isn't the end of the world Alfred." He reasoned. "And in sure it will be over before you know it." Hollow words of comfort but he didn't really know what to say. "Let's just get this started shall we?"

"Not the end of the world?" Alfred repeated in irritation, bits of chewed up milk bone sputtering out of his mouth before finally swallowing. "How about you have someone walk you around outside, naked and on a leash, THEN here what you have to say about it." He said, jabbing his finger into his partners chest as if to emphasize his point before huffing and heading out, knowing that they had to do their jobs if they liked it or not.

Arthur wanted to bring up his partner's earlier casual attitude towards being naked in human form and shifting but... He wisely held his tongue and let Alfred have his little tirade. Their partnership had to work or else he could wind up like Antonio. With an slightly exasperated sigh Arthur followed Alfred out of the station. "We should start at the most recent drop zone that was burgalerized." 

It wasn't being naked or in wolf form that bothered Al, he had, after all, been born that way and hadn't even been able to shift into human form until he was about three, but to be lead around on the lease as someone’s pet, expected to do as told or be punished... that kinda kinky shit belonged in the freakin' bedroom. Seriously.  

"Yeah, yeah... seems like a reasonable enough place to start. Might as well stop in, sniff around, and see what we can find." The wolf sighed as he stepped out the door, then frowned. "Hey! Hey you! Get the fuck off of my tree!" He yelled at the squirrel an took a few steps towards the small animal, not stopping until it darted away. "Yeah, you better run, punk!" The teenager snorted, then resumed his way towards the car. "I ain't changing until we're about there, cause I want thumbs to work the radio."

Alfred's aggressiveness was giving him whiplash. For the umpteenth time he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Suppressing more noises of discontent he said, "It's just a stupid squirrel Alfred. You're at least twenty times its size." He walked over to the car, and got inside. "Go ahead and pick a station." He said, not quite caring so long as it got Alfred into a slightly more cooperative mood. Maybe he should try to put his partner at ease, reassure him that he wasn't going to take advantage of their impromptu power dynamic. "And it's not like I'm going to treat you like an actual dog. All you have to do is just walk when I walk and stop when I stop. Like a three legged race but with a leash."

At the 'it's just a stupid squirrel' Al's anger died down a little, and he glance over at Arthur with a look of pity.  He just didn't get it... but he wasn't a canine, was he? So how could he? Poor guy. Walking over to the car, he opened the door and joined his partner inside. "Here I am bitching about having to morph into my wolf form for a few hours when you're stuck as a human all the time. Sorry dude, that was totally insensitive of me. So just don't be a dick about it and I won't bite you over the whole leash thing." He said, reaching forward and clicking through the channels. Stopping on an old 80's channel, the wolf's ear perked. "Oh! Duran Duran! I love this song!"

Arthur was just going to let that slide. Alfred was in a better mood now and he wasn't going to let the werewolf's wacky comments get to him. Still, a smile did tug at the corners of his mouth when the other out on decent music. "It is a good song." He agreed, driving them to the drop site. 

Grinning in reply, Alfred then rolled down the window to enjoy the breeze during their trip. "So, how long does it take to actually get out of city limits and into the human's territory? I've sniffed around the outskirts before, but it seems like only a few drunk guys ever actually bother marking their territory, and they don't do it all that often, so it's kinda hard to tell the actually boundary."

"Ah... Humans don't mark their territory like that. When you see a sign that's pretty much all we have to show our territory." Arthur said. It sounded kind of gross to him, peeing on something to mark it. It was only fifteen minutes or so before they arrived at the outskirts of a human city. "Here we are."

"Wait, what? You make your territory with just one sign? Seriously insufficient, dude." Al commented as he gazed out the window, looking for the ONE sign that would mark the end of monster territory. When Arthur announced that they were there, the wolf looked back at the human. "Really? It doesn't look any different." He said, then frowned slightly as he went to get out of the car before beginning to unbutton his uniform shirt. "And I didn't even see the sign. I told you it was a dumb way to mark borders, plus how is anyone not on the main road supposed to see it? Seriously, man, you guys are just so backwards." 

"Look I'm not the one who made the rules. And a majority of the human population doesn't know about monsters yet." Arthur explained. He got out of the car and turned his back as Alfred changed. A leash and a collar were wrapped around one of his hands. "Just let me know when you're done." He called to the werewolf. 

"Still backwards." The werewolf insisted with a snort as he tossed his shirt inside the car then dropped his pants. 

While being naked didn't bother Alfred at all, after taking a glance at the collar, he ears dipped down and his tail went between his legs. "Just remember that that collar means nothin'.  A tiny chain like that won't do anything to bind me." He warned before taking a breath and willing his body to change shape, favoring his wolf genes over that of his human ones, and in less than a minute’s time, stood there as a large, tan wolf.

"I know." Arthur said seriously. "It's just a job. Pretend it's acting or something." He knelt down and looped the collar around Alfred's neck. Trying to soothe the other he gently scratched behind an ear. "Ready?"

 


	6. He's Housebroken... I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur discover the source of the disappearing bodies and Arthur learns he really is more of a cat person.

~Yay! The day's second chapter! Sorry its a bit shorter than the normal ones. Unfortunately, this RP seems to be on a little break as we deal with RL things. I would estimate that we have 2-3 more chapters worth of material (one of them probably being nothing but smut.) Hopefully we will get back to writing soon.~

Letting out a huff, the wolf's ears remained down but he didn't fuss or snap Arthur while he fastened the restraint around his neck. The scratching was welcomed because, hey, who wouldn't want a good scratching behind the ear? But it was a less then enthusiastic bark in reply before the half breed stood up.  Taking a step in the direction they were heading, Alfred then suddenly paused before turning and darting back to the car, dragging Arthur along with him.  
  
Once there, the teenager remembered that he didn't have thumbs in this form and had to resort to looking back at his partner and scratching at the door, a low whine escaping his throat.

A little miffed to find that he was being dragged around by the leash the still human officer sighed as they came to a stop in front of the car. Arthur, thankfully, was quick on the uptake. He opened the door to the car, "What is it?" He figured that Alfred had forgotten something and that it wouldn't hurt to check. 

Alfred didn't even note Arthur's annoyance but wagged his tail when the human figured out what he meant. crawling half way into the car, Al then nosed at his pants until he was able to pull out a yellow rabbit squeak toy. He didn't know what kind of neighborhood they were in and wasn't about to risk someone breaking into their car and stealing something this valuable. Squeaking it happily a few times, Al was finally ready to go.

Arthur actually rolled his eyes at this. He expected Alfred to want him to hold into his wallet or badge but no... He pulled out a squeak toy. The human blonde sighed and locked up the car again. "Let's go Al." He walked towards the building he had parked in front of. It was an morgue. Meeting the security guard at the hate Arthur explained that they were from the police, sent to investigate missing cadavers meant to be sent out to funeral homes. They were allowed inside only after Arthur had to explain that yes, his dog was well behaved and house broken.

The whole way to the gate the little yellow rabbit went 'squeak, squeak, squeak,' as Alfred basically lead the way, dragging Arthur along with him. Being unable to speak, the young cop decided to let his partner do the talking as he chewed on his toy, though his ears went down and he shot the two of them a glare at the house broken comment, and decided there and then he was gonna piss on something before they left. All the while, they toy continued to squeak annoyingly.

"Alfred, stop squeaking that." Arthur said as they walked into the building. "You're giving me a headache!" He hadn't noticed that Alfred got offended and honestly, since he was supposed to be a dog it was a perfectly logical question. Sighing, the British officer began to look around the building. "Can you smell anything odd?" 

Pausing, Alfred turned and looked Arthur right in the eyes before giving the toy rabbit another good squeak, but realizing that they were at work, and that he did have a job to do, he carefully set the toy at the human's feet, giving it to him to watch for him so that he could go sniff about the room. 

The main thing the wolf smelled was death and he crinkled his nose in responds but pushed on, dragging Arthur from one corner of the room to the next. Walking past one table with a body on it, covered by a sheet the werewolf's ears suddenly perked. Back tracking, Al circled the table... it smelled like a dead body and yet... something wasn't right. Then suddenly it coughed, causing even the werewolf to jump a little in surprise. 

Arthur jumped back, a startled yelp leaving him. He nearly yanked Alfred with him and caught himself by holding onto another table. The figure under the sheet slowly sat up to reveal... A rather sleepy looking zombie. He yawned, ruffling messy brown hair. The sheet slipped to the floor showing that there were several cats sleeping on too of him. The zombie blinked. "Who are you...?" 

"I should be asking you that!" Arthur said, managing to find his voice after several moments spent impersonating a fish on land.  

Choking as Arthur yanked on his leash, Al was forced to back up, and in the confusion circled around the Brit's legs several times, wrapping the leash around him before realizing what was going on and calming down. Then he saw the cats. Tail wagging, the wolf let out a bark before charging forward.  

The smaller beasts let out yowls and hisses. Leaping down from the examination table they tore out of the room.  

"Woah! Alfred!" Arthur tried to hold him back by wrapping his arms around the wolf. "They are just cats!" He hissed, "We have a zombie to deal with!" 

 But the zombie was preoccupied with the cats too. He stumbled off the table and began to shuffle towards the door, "Wait... Come back!"

 Yes, there was a zombie... but there were also cats! Oh why didn't Arthur get it! Still, with a whine, he forced himself to stop before dragging the Brit out the door, most likely face down across the rocky concrete. Instead, he forced his attention on the zombie and seeing that he was leaving as well, ran after him... tugging Arthur after him, whether the man liked it or not.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur grumbled. He stumbled after Alfred. The zombie managed to catch his cats at the corner, but Alfred bumped into him, sending the entire party crashing into the corner. 

"...." Holding his cats securely to his chest the zombie got up. "Why are you attacking me?" 

Arthur took a moment to answer. Up close the smell of dead bodies made him want to vomit. ".... You... Ugh... You haven't been getting a lot of ah... F-food from this place have you?"  

The zombie blinked. "Sometimes these guys give me extras. I think they’re a zombie food aid team."  

Arthur raised a brow. Did those kinds of things even exist? 

Even though it was difficult to maneuver while tangled up with Arthur, Alfred was still proud that with his hunting skills, he managed to round up the zombie and his cats into a corner... even if it wasn't done very gracefully.  Scattering to his feet, the wolf then shook , before barking repeatedly at the zombie. 

Unable to understand canine, the zombie gave it's attention to Arthur. 

Hearing mention of a 'zombie food aid team' the wolf went silent for a second before turning towards Arthur and resuming his loud, repetitive barking. 

"Alfred no one can understand you like that!" Arthur hissed. He tried to shush the wolf. "Quiet, someone may hear us." Looking at the zombie he said, "We'd like you to come back to the station and answer some questions. Is that alright?"  

The zombie looked at Alfred, "Don't let him eat my cats and I'll come."  

Arthur sighed, "Okay. So... How did you get in here without being seen by security?" 

The zombie smiled sleepily, "The back door. The security is actually really lame here..." He led them back to the parking lot.

 At being hushed, Alfred barked some more at Arthur, but even though he was only barking, his tone made it clear that he didn't like to be hushed, though it quickly died down to a few quiet grumbles. Vaguely he considered breaking the rules and returning to his human form so that he could add his input, but the human was already suggesting that they head back to the office to talk so he resisted the urge.  

Following as they went out to the back parking lot, Al changed course before they left, tugging the Brit towards an expensive looking coffin in the corner…. 

 Arthur and the zombie followed. The British officer frowned when he saw the coffin. "Do you smell something?" 

 Sniffing at the coffin for a few moments longer, the werewolf then lifted his back leg and pissed on it.  House broken? He'd show them fuckin' house broken!!

"Ah!! Alfred!!" He gave the leash a harsh yank, "come here. Bad boy!" Choking as the collar was yanked, the wolf braced himself and stubbornly made Arthur drag him every single step of the way back, a low growl in his throat. Arthur dragged Alfred as best he could back to the squad car. Ordering the zombie into the back of the car he snapped the leash and collar off. Arthur looked disgusted as he climbed into the drivers seat. "...."

Going to the passenger side, Al snorted when he saw the door closed and decided just to shift into human form. With thumbs, the teenager opened the door and leaned in. "What the hell was up with that?! It fucking hurts to be dragged around by your throat you know!" He demanded, ears down in irritation as he rubbed at his bare throat.

"You relieved yourself all over some poor person's coffin!" Arthur yelled back. "You deserved it!!" 

From the back the zombie spoke up, "Um... I'm a little hungry. Do you think there will be food at your station?" 

 

"Shut up!" Arthur and Alfred barked at the same time, glaring in unison comically before turning the agitated stares on one another.

 

 "There was no one in it, I sniffed and checked first! 'Sides, talked down to me in front of someone like I'm some dumb animal, then I'm gonna act like some dumb animal! Be happy I didn't leave a steamer for you to clean up!" He snapped back before climbing into the car, still naked, and crossing his arms. "House broken. I ain't no fuckin' poodle." The teen mumbled to himself then snorted.

 

"I had to say that or else they wouldn't have let you inside!!" Arthur hissed. "Dammit. Now we will probably be billed for that." He drove them back to the station, crouching to himself the whole ride.

 

"Didn't have to say it like that." Al muttered, and stared out the window moodily while Arthur complained about the wolf's action under his breath. Both officers ignored the zombie's piteous mumbles for food. 


	7. It's Sad when Francis is Considered a Break...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Alfred wrap up the zombie case for now and find themselves in a slightly awkward situation that leaves Arthur more stressed than normal.

Once back at the station, the teenager got out of the car in a huff, completely forgetting that he hadn't bothered redressing. A couple of half demons on the sidewalk giggled and winked when they saw him. Arthur groaned and dragged the zombie and Alfred's clothes into the station. The British officer expected the young werewolf to follow. He had one of the other officers put the zombie in an interrogation room. Rounding on Alfred he said, "Put your damn clothes on."

Despite his bad mood, Alfred looked back towards the half demons, tail wagging slightly at their acknowledgement since he was always fond of attention, but soon enough Arthur was shoving his clothing into his arms, in a huff. "Jeez, you didn't care that I was naked when you were walking me around with a collar and leash." He said, probably loud enough for the half demons and anyone else nearby to hear, and marched inside.

That brought a few more giggles from the half breeds. Arthur flushed and scowled. "You make me sound like a pervert. And you were covered in fur! You weren't naked." 

"I bet you are." The were wold replied as he pulled on his pants. "Probably got off on calling me a 'bad boy' and choking me, too." He said, this time meaning to embarrass the officer, as he entered the police station and slipping on his shirt then shoes.

Arthur turned a bright red. He shoved his way past Alfred and walked into the room where they were keeping the sleepy zombie. The poor guy, whose name was Heracles, probably didn't deserve the earful he got but regardless... His expression barely changed. The zombie's eyes were half lidded, mouth a little slack. 

 

"I told you... Some guys said they had food for me. All I had to do was sit out back. They brought bodies." He shrugged, "That's it." 

 

Arthur bit back a groan, "Can you at least give us a description?"

 

"Um.... Not really." Heracles said. "I'm hungry." Arthur did groan this time.

 

Now fully dressed, Alfred walked into the room. "Maybe a little snack would help him remember. You don't need all ten fingers, do ya Arty?" The werewolf said and pulled out a chair, then spun it around so that he could sit on it backwards.   
  
"And that location IS a zombie food bank. Well, one of the locations that provides the bodies for them. Was trying to tell ya that back at the morgue, but it's hard to play Lassie and get your point across without talking when you're being told to shut up." Pulling out the case file, which he had fetched on his way into the room, he flipped through the pages, glancing over the information.

 

Arthur glared. "And there are bodies that are disappearing when they shouldn't be." He got up and asked another officer to get food for Heracles. The zombie smiled gratefully. 

 

"Oh. My food wasn't from the bank. They were extra, people just being nice." He said with a nod. 

 

"So the dude got the muchies..." Alfred waved it off with a shrug, not seeing a big deal with the situation... at first. Looking at the numbers in the case file, the wolf then frowned. "Wait, did you say extra bodies?" He repeated, looking at the zombie for a moment before turning his attention to Arthur. "Dude... there were seven bodies back at the morgue, I smelled them, but this file says there's suppose to be five... if he's eating them, wouldn't there be less?" The teenager asked, one eyebrow raised as he waited for confirmation.

"You guys got there before I could finish my dinner." Heracles said. "They dropped off two bodies this morning." An officer came in, handing the zombie a box of 20-fingers. Arthur actually gagged as the zombie dug in. "...." He kept his eyes on the wall to Heracles' left. "Do you... Remember which bodies were the new ones?"

 

".... A blond woman and... A red headed man." The zombie mumbled through a mouthful of meat and bones. ".... I think." 

 

The fingers didn't bother Alfred in the least. Human wasn't his favorite food by far, but meat was meat. "It's rude not to look someone in the face when you're talkin' to them, ya know?" Al then said to the human, just to fuck with him, and turn his attention back to the zombie. 

 

"So, someone is dropping of bodies for you to eat that's not on the list." The werewolf said before addressing his partner. "Sounds like a cover up to me. No bodies, no evidence."

 

The other blond ignored his comment on proper conversation etiquette, as if he was one to talk! "It’s looking more and more like that is the case." Arthur stood up. "I'll speak to the captain, have him send someone over to check for bodies of that description. And I'll see what we should do about Heracles." Arthur left the interrogation room quickly.

Not in a rush to follow, Alfred waited until the man left before smiling at the zombie. “Nice cats. Especially the plump looking one." He complimented and licked his lips before leaving the room and heading towards their office to see what paper work needed filled out. Heracles merely clutched his undead kittens closer to his chest, fear flashing a cross his usually slack features.

Once he had settled things with Ludwig another officer had the zombie set free, since he hadn't actually committed any crime knowingly. Retreating to his office Arthur sank down into his chair with a sigh. Please let today end... He begged mentally, only to have his phone ring. "Kirkland here.... My apartment is what?!?!?" Enraged yelling could probably be heard through the entire station. 

Hearing Arthur yell, the teenager winced and lowered his ears as he entered the office. "Keep it down, would ya? Some of us have better than average hearing, ya know?" He grumbled and settled down at his desk as Arthur finished up with his phone call.

Arthur groaned and lowered his head to his desk. "My apartment is infested with pixies! They turned my cat blue and it's going to take two weeks to get the whole building cleared ugh...." He had reached his limit and felt that it was perfectly reasonable to complain. "Today can't get any worse..."

"Pixies, huh? That sucks." The wolf commented, not sounding too concerned about the human issue until he recalled that Arthur was a human.... "So... where are ya staying?" He asked, ears perking in curiosity since only certain parts of the city were really safe for a human to be alone in. 

"I'm staying in the Witch district." Arthur explained, not raising his head. "I suppose I could find a hotel until my apartment is fixed but I have no idea where to look for one." It was only then that he peeked up at Alfred, "Any suggestions for a human friendly hotel?"

"Human friendly?" Alfred snorted, then frowned as he looked towards the wall. "I know a few that SERVE human as part of their complementary breakfast, but that's bout it." He commented, than sighed. "And I guess ya don't have any friends in town to bunk with either, huh?" The teenager muttered, already knowing that likely answer and not liking what his conscience was telling him to do since he was still irritated with the guy, but it wasn't like he wanted him to end up as someone's lunch... "Look, I just happen to have a pull out bed at my place, so I guess, if you really don't got nowhere to go, other than in some monsters stomach...."

Arthur looked at Alfred for a long moment, considering his offer. It surprised him if he was honest with himself. "I... You would let me stay?" The human officer blinked for a moment more before accepting the offer. "Thank you. It shouldn't be too long of a stay. Although..." He looked at the werewolf carefully, "You won't eat my cat right?"

"Well yeah. It's not like I'm gonna make you wonder the streets like some kinda stray."  The werewolf snorted, as if offended that the other would even think that he wouldn't he wouldn't take him in, then rolled his eyes. "And I DO have some self-control, ya know? I definitely, most certainly, promise to probably not eat your cat."

Arthur smiled, surprisingly more at ease now that he had some place to stay. Even if he and there werewolf butted heads… "Thank you Alfred." He got up, "I'm going to go pick up my things. Do you mind meeting me in half an hour or so?" He scribbled down his address on a note, handing it to the werewolf.

"Yeah, yeah, man's best friend and all that crap." Alfred said with a nonchalant wave of his hand and absently took the offered note with a raise eyebrow, before realizing that Arthur would need a lift to bring his stuff over. "Oh, yeah, sure, whatever." He shrugged, not overly thrilled at the idea of having someone in his territory, but not willing to risk the alternatives. 

Arthur on the other hand was thrilled that he had some place to stay that was relatively friendly. His only other option was Francis and that would inevitably lead to disaster. "Thanks so much." He said, picking up his bag. "I'll head home to pack now." With that he promptly left the office.  

Stretching as Arthur left, Alfred glanced down at the paper work left that needed filled, and wondered if the 'dog ate my homework' excuse would work...  
  
Once finished at work (and after marking his tree), the werewolf headed back to his place and borrowed his landlord and friend's car since he doubted his bike would be very helpful with transporting whatever Arthur needed to take with him. Driving over to the Brit's apartment building, Al parked the Toyota out front and walked up to the door to ring his partner's apartment buzz... then ring it again and again and again and again and again and again....

"Alfred!!!" A very angry shout came as Arthur threw open the door. He had a box and a very angry looking blue cat under one arm. "Must you do that?! I heard you the first time." Shoving the box, sans cat, into the werewolf's arms he said, "Load this up. I just have one more box so we should be okay." He picked up the second one, pausing to stroke Churchill. "It's okay girl, were going to be okay..." The cat seemed to relax a little and purred. 

Tail wagging, Alfred looked at Arthur and shrugged as the box was shoved into his arms. Walking over to the car, he stuffed the Brit's belonging in the back seat before turning back to see if there was anything else he needed help with and noticed the cat. With the wagging of his tail speeding up farther in his excitement, the werewolf rush over to get a better look at the cat.  
  
"Is that your cat? OMG, look at the color of it's fuckin' fur! Haha, shit... I wonder if it tastes like a blueberry.." He rambled quickly as he ducked down to look into the carrier.

Arthur scowled at the taste comment. Churchill didn't seem to like it much either because she hissed at him again. "Let's just get going shall we?" Arthur hugged the carrier to his chest, as though it would provide better protection to his pet. "And where did you get that car?"

The hiss only made the werewolf's tail speed up faster, and Al blinked in surprised as the cage was suddenly pulled away. "Oh, sure." He agree, standing up straight and heading back over to the car. "It's my pal's, Kiku's. Borrowed it ‘cause I thought it'd be easier than trying to do a balancing act with all your stuff and my bike." Al explained as he got it.

"That was nice of him." Arthur said. He climbed into the passenger’s seat, Churchy on his lap. With no idea of what condition the werewolf's apartment would be in he just hoped for the best and expected the worst. "...."

"Yeah, he's cool. His folks are from Japan, but they apparently moved here when he was just a sproutling, ya know?" Alfred commented offhandedly while he drove, the trip to his apartment not taking very long by car since it was past rush hour. Pulling into the space out front, designated for the owner's car, Alfred pushed the high front gate open to reveal an amazing garden surround the whole building.

Arthur couldn't help but be impressed as he looked at the garden. "You have a nice building." The shorter blond commented as he carried a box and his cat inside. All he'd had for plant life in his old apartment was a couple of tiny pots.

"Yeah, Kiku's kind have a real green thumb." The werewolf commented as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door, revealing Asian style decorations inside. "It's kinda a communal place, ya know?" Alfred explained as he held open the door, waiting for Arthur to come in before closing it behind him. "Oh! Make sure you take you shoes off!" he added as he did the same. "Anyway, that's the shared living area and the kitchen is right around the corner. There's a bathroom down here and at the end up the hall up stairs, and a REAL hot spring out back. It's real nice; I lucked out getting this place."

 

Heading up the steps, Alfred opened the first door they came to and walked in. "Home sweet home." He announced and went into a small two room apartment that looked a lot like the dorm room of a college kid. The coffee table was covered in cans of beer and half eaten dog food, the floor with random pieces of clothing, and the futon, currently folded up into couch shape, had an empty pizza box on it with a fat, fluffy cat sleeping in it. 

 

Arthur followed his instructions. Heading into the apartment he was surprised by the clutter and the other cat. Oh... So that was why Alfred wouldn't eat Churchy. Letting his animal out of the carrier the blue cat slowly crept out looking around. "Thanks again for letting us stay here."

 

"Yeah, whatever. Just stay away from my bones, got it?" He told Arthur, then headed into the other room. "I'll grab ya some extra sheets and blankets from my room." Al called out, and returned only a few minutes later with tan blankets covered in little cartoon dog bones all over them. Shooing the cat, the teenager kicked the junk off the futon and dropped the blankets onto it.

 

Arthur carried his boxes over to the corner. He rolled out the futon and spread the blankets over it. "I got it." He sat on his bed and leaned against the wall. Churchy padded over, hopping into his lap. It surveyed the other cat with an unamused expression. 

 

"Alright, well, the only tenants at the moment are me and Kiku and the ghost in the basement, though he doesn't pay rent so I donno if he technically counts as a tenant, but anyways, it's just us right now so the common areas shouldn't be too crowed or anything. So, um.. I guess that's it, unless ya need something?"

 

"Oh, no." Arthur smiled kindly at the werewolf. "Thank you Alfred."

"Yeah, no problem. Well, if ya don't need anything, I got some territory to go mark so I'll catch ya later.  Don't wait up, alright?" Alfred said and waved good bye as he left the apartment. 

 

Arthur sighed as the door clicked shut. He stroked his cat's fur and settled back only to feel something poke him. Frowning, the Brit fished out a business card. He quickly recognized it as Francis'... He really needed someone to talk to, especially after everything that had happened in the past week. Francis might be a demon but he was the only person that Arthur knew from the world outside of Monore. Maybe after everything that happened he could chance going out. Pulling his phone from his pocket next, he dialed the demon's number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter... I promise! I estimate that this story has 2-3 more chapters left.


	8. Date with a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to take Francis up on his offer to tour the town.

The hour wasn’t quite so late. And a certain incubus was currently lounging around his apartment, reading. Since Francis did most of his business in the wee hours of the night, the French demon was available to answer when his phone rang. "Bonjour! And who has the pleasure to be speaking to my wondrous self this fine evening?" He asked, not recognizing the number. Perhaps it was a new client?

 

"Hello." Arthur was suddenly quite nervous, despite the rather pompous tone in the Frenchman's voice. He was meeting a man he used to arrest for prostitution after all. Scratch that, it was probably better to be nervous because he was voluntarily meeting with a demon. "This is Arthur Kirkland. I was wondering if your offer to tour the town was still available." The officer was quick to add, "As a friend." 

 

"Well, if it isn't my most favorite of all the officers that have arrested my wonderful self." Francis purred into his cell phoned, and absently checked the time.  "Hm... I was considering visiting your old beat, since it is so much easier to work there now that you are gone but... I suppose I could spare an evening out with you, as friends or otherwise.  What do you say about... drinks? And perhaps a late supper, your treat, if you are feeling grateful for my kindness?" He smiled, even though he knew the human couldn't see it.

 

Ignoring the banter, Arthur simply carried on as though the conversation was normal. Even though it was Francis... He needed to see a familiar face. "That sounds lovely. Do you know that bar on 12th, ah," he wracked his memory for the name of the spot Alfred had dropped him off at a couple nights ago, "Silvertongue I believe? Do you mind meeting me there in an hour?"

 

Francis debated for a moment whether an hour was enough time for him to get ready so that he looked fabulous, (because he didn't go anywhere without looking his best,) before deciding that the time was acceptable. "Hm, oui. I know of it. I do get around, after all. I will see you in an hour.  Try not to miss me too much until then, mon cher." The French demon bid farewell and promptly went to get ready.

 

It was nearly an hour and twenty minutes later before Francis showed up at the bar, always one to be fashionably late. "Ah! Bonjour monsieur! Been eagerly awaiting my arrival, I see." The incubus purred as he slid onto the stool beside the Brit at the bar, sans his horns and tail at the moment.

 

Arthur was wearing a pale green button down and dark wash jeans. They were cut a little slimmer and he thought he looked nice. This was nothing when compared to Francis' glamour. And, Arthur found himself appreciating that the Frenchman had not displayed his horns and tail. It brought a genuine smile to his face. "I'm not sure I would use the word eagerly. I just arrived a few moments ago myself." Traveling via public transportation was not his strong suit. "Since I did ask you to come out, why don't I buy the first round? What will you have?"

 

Knowing what the smile was for, Francis laughed lightly. "I figured that the culture shock would leave you craving something that felt a little more like home... even if it is just an illusion." The incubus winked at the officer. "The house wine is decent." He then answered, and waited for the Brit to order before stating, "It is good to see that you are still alive. Are you finding your promotion and reassignment to your taste?”

 

Arthur knew his cheeks were hearing a little from that comment but kept his gaze on the Frenchman's face for a bit longer. "Well, thank you." 

 

Catching the bartender's attention he bought a glass of the house wine and slid it to Francis. "Well, it's a bit of a fiasco if I'm honest." With a sigh he took a sip of the rum and coke he'd purchased. "Our cases are rather laughable and my partner... Is giving me whiplash. One minute he's and ass and the next he's like a happy puppy." 

 

"It is my job to know what a man wants most, no?" He smiled again and accepted the offered wine. Taking a sip of wine, the Frenchman raised an eyebrow in question as the other spoke. "Hm, I see. Well, it does take time to get used to a new job, especially when it required moving to a city with a far more... diverse culture then you are used to, and as for you partner..." Francis paused for a moment, eyebrows narrowing in thought. "He is the werewolf I saw you with a few days ago, oui? In that case, as a wolf, it should be no a surprise that he acts like a happy puppy, and as a teenage boy, well... is it any surprise that he acts like an ass?" He chuckled as he absently twirled the wine in his glass.

 

"Maybe... But..." Arthur groaned, finding that he was relaxed enough around the other to vent. "I expect that since he's an officer of the law to have some restraint and to behave in a professional manner!" The blond scowled. He took another drink from his glass. "I mean this week has been rather horrendous. I was almost killed by a Mimic, had to capture an entire horde of gnomes and now my apartment is infested by pixie and my poor cat is blue." The miniature tirade left him in a small gust, leaving him embarrassed. Arthur glanced at Francis at the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry. I called you here to get a break from my problems, not vent about them."

 

Francis laughed lightly and reached over to pat one of Arthur's hands. "Vent away, I do not mind. I deal with it quite a bit in my line of work." He smiled from around the rim of his glass before setting it down. "But I must say: what you call horrendous sounds like a fairly normal day to me... but perhaps that is because I see the world through the eyes of a monster, not a human." The demon shrugged. "But I can tell you something that is true about both of our kinds... a few good glasses of alcohol will improve even the worse of days."

 

Arthur did not pull his hand away, though he did say, "Id rather not have to pay for pillow talk Francis." Downing the last of his run and coke Arthur nodded. "That could be it but... The higher ups around here want to start mixing humans and monsters. Well have to start seeing compromise as the norm... Eventually." Shrugging as well, he signaled the bartender for another glass. "So, Francis, so you know of any good places to eat around here? One that will accept human diners?" 

 

"I don't recall asking for money." Francis pointed out and wiggled his eyebrows at the Brit before finishing his wine in one long, graceful drink. 

 

Setting the empty glass down, the demon nodded at the comment. "Yes... I believe that's an idea that has been being tossed around for a few decades now. It will be interesting to see how well it works out.  Either way, I will still have job security. Sex always sells, after all." He teased. "And when you say, 'places that accept human diners' I am assuming you actually mean, 'places that do not serve humans AS dinner,' hm? Perhaps somewhere... vegetarian would be nice change, no?" 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes at both the comments on sex and food. "What else would I mean? I don't fancy being a cannibal." Vegetarian didn't sound that bad though. "Are there many places around here that are?" It was difficult to imagine monsters like vampires and werewolves using a vegetarian diet. Then again, didn't creatures like faries and elemental a prefer food that came from nature as opposed to other beings? Sipping at his second glass Arthur relaxed a little.

 

"I have met humans that had no complaints about eating their fellow man." The Demon teased as he reached up to push a few strains of stray hair behind his ear. "But there are many different cultures from all over the world living in this city, so there's a wide diversity of restaurants. Most of the places you would prefer would be found up town, but the company you will find out there is dreadful." Francis wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It is just swarming with uppity angels and other folk who think that they are better then you, and have no problem making sure you know it. Luckily, I know a very nice place nearby with excellent food that you would enjoy, far far away from those dreadful angels." 

 

"So angels walk around earth?" Arthur was never an particularity religious man but he had never heard of angels living in earth... Except in silly movies. He kept his curiosity at bay though, he was speaking to a demon after all. "Alright. Shall we head there then?" Arthur finished his drink, pleased with the slight warmth spreading through his body from the alcohol. 

 

"Not many. Most consider the physical plane below them, but I heard that the housing market it just terrible up there at the moment, so..." Francis trailed off with a shrug and a wave of his hand, not overly concerned with angelic affairs, then grinned at Arthur's agreement. "Sounds lovely, mon cherie." He agreed, and waited for the Brit to stand before pressing up against his side and clinging to his arm. "Come, let us be off, while the night is still young.~"

 

Arthur deftly took one step back, putting space between them and leaving their arms linked. "Alright." He placed some bills on the table which were quickly snatched up by the bartender. The pair walked out of the bar and onto the street. "So, what is this vegetarian place and what's it's name?"

 

Waiting as Arthur paid, the demon led the Brit out of the bar before pushing back against the officer, quickly getting rid of any space between them once more. "There's several vegetarian places in the area, if I recall, but the place I'm taking you too is a surprise." Francis winked and flashed another smile. "But I promise you will enjoy your meal."

 

Arthur frowned but let the other lean on him. "If this place is dirty I'm never going to let you show me around again." He threatened half-heartedly. Truthfully, he didn't really care and was actually enjoying himself. Though, the blond human did roll his eyes at the wink, even if it was nice to receive attention. 

 

"Oh, fuss fuss. As if I would ever go anywhere less than elegant." Francis said, as if he didn't let random men fuck him up against dirty ally walls for the right price, and walked down the street with Arthur in tow, absently pointing out different shops that he thought the human might like as they went, before finally stopping at an apartment building. Finally releasing Arthur's arm, the demon pulled out his keys.

 

Arthur was relaxed and actually enjoying the demon’s company. In fact, it was getting quite hard to remind himself that the person clinging to his arm was an incubus and not another slightly eccentric human being. He found that Francis had good taste or at least one that matched up well enough with his own. However upon seeing the apartment building, Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. "Francis... Please tell me that the restaurant is in the basement of this apartment complex and we are not going to your place..."

 

"Do not worry, mon cher. I am an excellent cook." Francis said, as if his cooking skill was what had Arthur on edge rather than the fact that he was taking him back to his place. Putting the key into the lock, the Frenchman then glanced back over his should at the human. "Besides, you sounded like you needed a 'normal' night, after all the culture shock you have been through, and with beasts and ghouls that you never even dreamed up frequenting even the nicest of places in this city, this was really the only choice."

 

Arthur hesitated on the sidewalk for a moment longer, debating with himself. On one hand: Francis was right. He needed a normal night and this was the perfect opportunity. On the other... This was Francis! The man was a lust demon! Could he really take his chances? Arthur supposed... He would just have to hope Francis wouldn't succeed in seducing him. 

 

"I... Yes." Arthur nodded. He joined Francis inside the building. "You're right it would be nice to get away..." The officer’s cheeks heated again, "Thank you." 

 

Locking the door behind him, Francis chuckled at the blush before reaching up and patting the other man's cheek. "Do not worry, my pet. Despite all the times you have arrested me for prostitution, have I ever given you reason to believe that I would use force?" He reminded Arthur of their past interactions, then smiled a bit wider as he eyes became lidded. "...but if you decide you want more than just a good meal, I'd be more than happy to oblige." He purred and motioned with one finger for the other to follow. Arthur just nodded mutely, swallowing hard before continuing to follow the demon into the building.

 

Taking the antique elevator up to the top floor, where his place was located, and invited the Brit into an apartment that was decorated in a Victorian style... except for the sex swing that was left hanging in the corner of the living room and a tiny white dragon in a birdcage in front of the window.

 

Once they reached his apartment, the human officer couldn't help but be impressed. Francis' place was very elegant and clean. Both the sex swing and the dragon caught his eye but he refrained from commenting on either. Joining the demon in the kitchen Arthur asked curiously, "What will you be cooking?

 

Before anything else, Francis went and fetched a bottle of wine that was probably a few years older then Arthur, and poured them both a glass. "Since we were speaking of vegetarian, I was thinking Pasta Primavera. It is a recipe that I got off of a friend, who had learned it from his little Italian kitty." He explained. Francis then went across the room to put on an old, smooth jazz record as he sipped at his drink. "It should not take too long, so sit back and relax."  

 

Arthur accepted the glass. He sat down, watching Francis cook. Italian kitty? An sulking face with brown hair popped into his mind’s eye. "Would this friend be Antonio, the former human officer at our station?" He had no idea that the two had known each other then again... He hadn't spoken to Antonio much. As Francis answered he sipped at the wine. "This is delicious." 

 

"Oh, you know Antonio?" Francis asked sounding a bit surprised as he made his was over to the fridge to gather the needed items. "I thought he was on sick leave for another few weeks... but yes. I met him through a mutual friend, his partner, a vampire named Gilbert." He answered the smiled at the comment about the wine. "It should be. That vintage is probably older then yourself, mon cherie." 

 

"Ah, yes. He helped me out of a tough situation my first day on the job." Arthur would rather not get into the details. "And he gave me some advice and useful things since I'm human." He nodded, wondering if Gilbert got on well with their captain? He could remember stories that depicted vampires as more solitary creatures who would often fight their own kind. Continuing to sip at his wine, Arthur found himself looking back at the dragon. "Is he well behaved?" 

 

"That is good to hear." Francis commented with a hum, and set the supplies he needed on the counter before pulling his hair back into a pony tail, to keep it out of the way. "Hm?" He then asked, and looked to see what Arthur was referring to. "Pierre? As long as you do not move your hand like a small, wounded animal, or tickle his belly, he is friendly enough. He does, however, sputter fire when he gets excited... no more than a Zippo lighter, really, but I would mind any loose clothing that could catch aflame easily, if you wish to pet him."

 

Arthur made his way over to the cage. Making sure the dragon was awake he extended his hand, palm up, much like one would to a strange dog. "Hello Peirre." He greeted calmly. 

 

Noticing the stranger approaching, the small white dragon did several circles, before settling down as Arthur reached into the cage, his hand only slightly smaller then the beast. Extending it's neck, the creature sniffed the offered digits a few times, and upon deciding that it wasn't food, bumped it's head again the hand, encouraging the person to scratch him. "There are mice in the other room, if you wish to feed him. It tends to get a bit messy, though." The demon commented, already filling himself another glass of wine, before going back to chopping up the vegetables with a speed and skill of a master chef... or just someone that had been cooking for a very long time.

 

"Ah, I will decline that thanks." Arthur scratched the dragon's neck. The creature was warm but the scales had a silly feel to them. As he petted the dragon Arthur turned his head to watch Francis cook. He had to admit that it was fascinating to watch him. 

 

A strange, almost purring sound came from the small dragon as it was petted, and slowly it got warmer and warm until smoke began to drift from it's nose and mouth. That being normal, Francis paid little attention to his pet, instead sliding the veggies into the proper pot to steam while added the proper spices from memory. "So, mon cher... do you believe that you are going to remain in the city? Just because a human is able to see magical creatures for what they are, doesn't necessarily mean that they are suited to live among them. There is no shame in leaving, if it is too much to handle." The demon felt the need to point out. "Though, there are obviously many amazing things to see and a whole new culture to explore if you are up to it." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm sorry. I know I said smut but I forgot that this pre-scene was actually kind of long. It should happen next time which means~ I'll certainly get this fic to stretch beyond 10 chapters!


	9. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds himself being seduced by Francis.
> 
> Warnings: Foreplay, heavy petting.

Arthur shifted his hand, stroking down the dragon's back slowly when if started to smoke. "I want to be here." He explained. "I think I can handle it this was just... A lot to handle all at once." Arthur sighed. "Are you trying to say that you don't think I should be here?"

"No. According to the laws of my own realm, I am not suppose to tell humans what I think, with the rules that go along with free will and all." Francis shrugged and put on water to boil. "All I was asking is if YOU thought you should be here. After all, you should know yourself best, oui?" He shrugged, then grinned. "Either way, you will still have to deal with me.~"

Noticing how well Arthur was getting along with the dragon, he then informed. "He is a Russian Winter Drake. They sell hatchlings that are about the size of your thumb down at the local pet store, though it takes several hundred years before they get as large as Pierre. You should take a look sometime... at the very least, you should be able to pick up a product to turn your cat back to it's proper color there."

"Thanks. Patches looks horrible in blue." Arthur chuckled. "Two hundred years eh? Too bad I'll be lucky if I live half that long." Giving the dragon a final pet he walked over to Francis, thinking about his comment on free will. With the horns and tail missing it was easy to forget that the man was a demon sometimes and thus couldn't purposefully, completely corrupt his free will. Humans had a choice to eat the apple or not to. "Well, what if I told you that your opinion won't away me one way or the other? Will you tell me what you think then?"

"Then you would be lying, because if my opinion wouldn't sway you at all, you wouldn't be that interested in knowing it." Francis laughed. "Sorry, mon cher, but unless we make a contract, hence wince I have to obey your orders, thus the rules no longer apply to my wondrous self, I can not do more then keep you company, but the price of your soul might be a bit high, if all you wish in my opinion. On the other hand, if you every have the goal of something like, shall we say, world conquest...." The demon trailed off.

"You asked." Arthur countered, "So you must have an opinion on it." He frowned as Francis explained contracts. "You've done that before...?" Arthur choked on his wine at the concept of world conquest. "Others have made a wish like that? It seems... Ludicrous." He shook his head. "But it sounds like it must suck, following all of those rules or having to obey a contract."

"I never said I did not have an opinion. I just can not say it." Francis pointed out in return, and checked to see how the noodles were doing before turning his attention back to the vegetables. "Have I made contracts with humans? On occasion, though, none of my masters have ever asked for anything so extreme." He explained as he turned off the stove and started to place the food he had prepared onto a single plate.

Arthur accepted the plate and twirled a fork through the noodles before speaking. "Are you going to eat anything?" He took a bite and made a small hum at the taste. Francis wasn't lying, he could cook very well. "This is good." The officer praised before adding, "if this..." He gestured to the Frenchman's body, "Is just a physical shell, what do you really look like?"

"Merci. It is a good recipe, but I shall pass. While I can eat such things for pleasure, I do not need to do such to survive... however, it will go straight to my thighs, and no one wishes for a fat incubus or whore." Francis shrugged casually as he twirled the wine about in his glass, and was about to take another drink when Arthur's next question caught his attention. "Would you like to see my true self?" He smiled.

While it was contradictory to his original plan for the night, Arthur nodded. "Why not? Ah... Let me finish eating first okay?"

Francis nodded, small smile lingering in his lips. "Enjoy the meal." He said, lifting his glass in a toasting gesture before resuming his drinking.

While Arthur ate, the demon took the time to change the record when it was over and light a rose scented incense, before returning to the table and refilling both of their cups. It was too bad the other male didn't want to eat but he understood that the drive for certain physical ideologies could worm their way into any gender or species. Nibbling on the slice of bread, Arthur sat back a little in his chair. "Whenever you're ready then I suppose..."

Raising an eyebrow in question, the blonde's grin return when he recalled when Arthur was referring to. "Alright.... if you believe you are ready."

Standing up, the demon turned so that his back was to the human, and carefully unbuttoned his silk shirt before letting it fall to the floor to reveal a demonic star that looked a lot like a tramp stamp. Glancing back over his should, Francis grinned, knowing that wasn't what Arthur had been expecting. "While it may be hard to comprehend, that is my true being."

"That symbol?" Arthur asked. He slowly stood and walked over to Francis, examining the mark only after he had the demon's confirmation. "So it's like certain legends say, demons have a symbol that holds their essence, right?" Gently, he touched the mark, tracing it. Maybe the alcohol was making him bold, or the scent of roses that was filling the apartment. "To be honest, I expected something scary." With a chuckle Arthur withdrew his hand, sipping at his wine.

"Oui." The demon confirmed, then shivered at the light touch. It was a sensitiveness area after all. "When we make a contract with a human, the symbol marks their body as well, binding our.... shall we say, soul, to our master's will." He explained and turned back around to face Arthur, shirtless, once the man removed his hand. "This body is nothing more then the borrowed discarded shall of a man who had committed suicide after his lover had run off with someone else ages ago. True, my powers do manipulate it to a point, and certain characteristic, such as the horns and tail, do tend to show up as a result, but for the most part, this body is human." Francis said and took a step closer, sliding his palm down his bare chest as he spoke.

"The only thing that keeps it from aging and breaking down over time, is the life force my seal is able to absorb though the act of my given sin." The demon licked his lips. "Without doing so, this body will grow old, or give in to disease, and what I am will cease to exists - no taste, no touch, no sight or sound, not even the awareness of one's self.... I will simply be 'legion' once more."

Arthur couldn't help it. His eyes followed the trail of Francis' hand as it moved down his own chest even as he took a small step back. A part of him was moved, for the former owner of the body and for what Francis' true existence meant. He couldn't imagine it, such an existence. To lose yourself... As a human that was all he had. "I suppose you want to maintain a physical form rather badly then." Arthur said quietly. He made his gaze move back up to Francis' face. "Did you chose this man's appearance?"

"I would prefer to keep it, yes..." Francis answered, moving his hand even lower after noticing the Brit's green eyes following it. "I chose this body among the many that were optional, but once this body is gone, even if I ever do gain self awareness once more, I will never be myself again. It is best that I take care of this body while I have it, do you not agree? A soul can a add yet another life time to my stay here, even if it is as little more then a slave, or I can gather life force, bit by bit, over a long period of time...though other means. " He trailed off, looking at Arthur through lidded eyes, before reaching up and running his hand through his long blonde hair, pulling the pony tail out in the process. "It is a lovely body, is it not, mon cher? It would be a true shame for it to ever be lost, do you not agree?" The demon purred.

"It's very nice." Arthur agreed. He couldn't keep his eyes from continuously wanderingm over the other. "And if would be a shame..." The Brit forced himself to concentrate. With the way things were going... He just might end up sleeping with Francis.

"Yes. It really would be." The demon's smile stretched slightly wider, knowing that Arthur was but a few minutes from his bed... or kitchen table, or couch. The place didn't matter, really.

The demon was being rather kind to him and yet... "What happens to my soul... If we have sex?" He couldn't keep the note of unease from slipping into his voice. Arthur wasn't sure where he stood on the issue of religion but being damned to hell did not sound pleasant in the least. "A human soul is really an amazing thing... just like with the human body-" Francis reached out to trail his fingers down the Brit's chest. "- a tiny injury will heal in time. In fact, a fine, healthy, young man like yourself... would probably wake up feeling no more then a little tired, like waking up after a good night sleep after a long work out the day before." Looking back up to Arthur's eyes, the incubus licked his lips once more. "A VERY good work out. Not to mention, a very pleasant one."

Arthur slowly set his half empty glass of wine on the table. The movement brought him closer to Francis and he surpressed a shudder as the man ran a hand over his chest. Demon. He corrected himself. Running his tongue over his own lips Arthur made up his mind. It wouldn't be so bad... Right? "It's ah... Been a while for me." The shorter blond admitted, but the alcohol had loosened his tongue, making the conversation flow easier. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to trying your swing..."

"Then shall we move to the living room?" The incubus suggested with a smile as he slide his hand down to cup the Brit's bottom and give it a squeeze. Taking the younger man's hand, Francis then led him into the other room, where the swing was located. Already the demon was thinking over what he knew of Arthur, as well as the man's request, as was using his years of experience to try and figure out exactly what would please the man the most. "So, tell me mon cher... have you ever had the privileged of trying a sex swing before?" Francis asked, figuring that the answer was no, but checking anyways in order to get as much information as possible.

A small moan left Arthur as he felt the other blond groping him. How had he not realized, how could he not, that he needed this. Maybe some small part of him expected tonight to end in such a manner and at the moment he could not complain. "Yes." Arthur managed to reply as he followed the demon into the living room.

At Francis' question he shook his head. "No. I haven't tried one of these before. Though, my experience from sex hasn't strictly been vanilla." Yes, the Brit had experience with all sorts of things but a demon and a sex swing was not one of them.

"Oh really now?" The demon laughed lightly, releasing Arthur's waist as they got into the living and walking over to the swing to fiddle with it's settings. "To think that the officer who used to chase me off the street corner has a little bit of a deviant side to him...." Francis trailed off, grin growing wider as he looked over at the Brit with a sly smile. "Of course, I suppose you wouldn't be about to spend the night with a demon, if you weren't."

"Deviant perhaps, but I don't make a living from lewd actions." Arthur said, feeling like he had been insulted in some way. Still that look, it made him feel even more randy than he already was. Reaching up, Arrhur began to unbutton his shirt, peeling it off. Part of him wondered if Francis had planned for this or was just eagerly accepting a chance to take some of his life force? But, a majority of the Brit didn't care one way or another... He was getting a good fuck out of it.

"I do.~" Francis said bluntly, no shame in his voice... of course, there had never been shame in his voice in regards to what he did, not even during the few times the police officer had literally caught him with his pants down. Running his hand down one of the length of ropes that was holding the swing in place, the demon watched as Arthur removed his shirt before walking over with a seductive sway to his hips. Hooking his forefingers in the Englishman's belt loops, he pulled the other close so that their crotches bumped together. "How about we get you strapped in and I show you some of those lewd actions?" He suggested, leaning in to nip at an ear lobe as he spoke.

 


	10. Let the Games Begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis introduces Arthur to his swing and shows more of his demon nature.

"That sounds lovely." Arthur purred in reply, slipping further into the mood. He leaned against Francis, taking a sharp breath as he felt himself rub against the other. Francis was hard and that realization pleased him. "But shouldn't I undress first?"

"Allow me to take care of that." He purred and smoothly dropped to his knees. Dragging his hands down Arthur's sides, down to grip and massage his outer thighs, Francis leaned forward. The demon nuzzled into the human's crotch and mouthed the hardening dick under the cloth for a moment before turning his attention to the Brit's belt. With practiced ease, the French demon pulled the leather strap from the belt loops and undid the buckle with nothing more than his mouth. The button and zipper were quickly undone in a similar fashion.

Arthur moaned again. He could feel himself twitch under the pressure of Francis' mouth. It was taking a lot of willpower to keep himself from making more noise and hold still. But, he managed to keep quiet and let one hand run through Francis' hair. HIs pants slipped down to his knees once the belt, button and zipper were undone. "Thank you."

Francis let out a soft hum in reply, and, not being a tease, went straight to work. He took Arthur's cloth covered bulge into his mouth, sucking on it through his boxers until his saliva made the man's underwear basically transparent. Hooking his fingers into the Brit's waistband, he pulled it down in one quick motion and watched as Arthur's cock bobbed free before him.

"Not bad." He commented before pressing a kiss to the tip of the waiting penis.

"F-fuck... Francis..." Arthur groaned out breathily as the demon's mouth descended upon him. His eyes slipped shut, toes curling into the carpet as he enjoyed the attention the other male was giving him. Once Francis actually put his lips on him, Arthur's hissed whimpers grew louder. The officer's fingers tightened just a little in Francis' hair, "Mmm..."

Looking up at Arthur through his bangs, Francis licked his lips and grinned. "Oui. That is the general idea." He teased in reply to the fuck comment and took a second to fondle the man's balls before standing back up. Taking both of the Brit's hands into his own, the demon then walked backwards, pulling Arthur towards the swing. 

Barely keeping from whimpering when Francis stood back up, Arthur used their movement to lean in and brush their lips together. "Do you use this swing often?" He wasn't exactly sure how they worked but it looked fun. 

Kissing as they went, Francis released Arthur hands once they were beside the hanging contraption. "From time to time. I like variety." He answered simply, reaching up to run his hand through his hair to straighten it as he spoke. Watching the Brit look the swing over, the demon smiled again. "It is not as complicated as it looks, but it can be a lot of fun." Francis then said, practically able to read the other's thoughts just based on how he was looking at it. 

Arthur followed Francis' instructions. He lay down, feeling the smooth seat of the "swing" rub against his stomach and chest a little. The feeling reminded him of playground swings and laying on his stomach to pretend he was flying. The silly thought brought a small chuckle out of him and he shook it away. Grabbing onto the straps he looked over his shoulder at Francis, feet still on the ground. "What will you be doing with my feet?" 

"That's what these two strap are for, my dear." Francis informed as he bent down in order to lift Arthur's one foot up, slipping it through one of the remaining lines and strapping it in place with a buckle. The demon then did the same thing with his other foot, before walking around to stand in front of the naked, hanging man, his own pants still on for the moment. 

"I want you to pick a number between one and five." The incubus then said playfully as he did the buckles around Arthur's wrist, binding him to the swing.

"Huh?" Arthur blinked, confused by the request. "Why?" He tugged a little at the straps finding that they were secure but not overly tight. "Very well... 3?"

Once Arthur was securely strapped in, Francis grinned and patted the side of his face in a friendly way. "Because, mon cher... that is the number of times you will cum, before I am willing to release you from that swing." He answered with a wink.

The shorter blond gaped up at him for a moment. Bloody hell he was grateful that he had not chosen five. Coming three times though... "That will take me a while." At least it didn't seem impossible. And he'd probably be sore from being stuck in this position all night. And yet... He found a smile curving at his lips. "Let's hope you live up to your reputation and make me come that many times." Arthur teased. 

Francis laughed at the challenge. Cupping Arthur's face in his hands, the Frenchman then knelt down to his level so that he could kiss him deeply as he slowly let some of his magic seeped from his body. "I think you forget what I am, my sweet... I could make you cum a hundred time if I wished." He replied with a smirk before standing slowly. "Now be a dear and just... hand out here for a little bit while I go change into something more comfortable.~"

Arthur moaned into the kiss, pressing his lips back against the demon's. "Mmm.... I think that would kill me." He murmured when the other pulled away. His lips tingled a little and the heady warmth from alcohol and lust was strengthening. Arthur nodded as Francis walked away. "Don't take too long." He called. 

"You'd be surprised what one can live through." Francis replied, flipping his long hair over his shoulder as he made his way to his bedroom. 

 

As he lay there in the swing, the incubus' magic began to take effect. Arthur whined and squirmed a little but he could to little to make himself more comfortable. He wanted Francis to hurry up... The swing was rubbing his nipples a bit as he moved, making soft moans pour from the human's mouth. 

Francis was taking his time becuase he wanted the anticipation to grow. It was a few minutes before the demon reappeared, but from Arthur's position, the Brit couldn't see him. The only thing that gave warning to Francis' approach was the clicking of heels against the hard wood floor.

Walking between Arthur's spread thighs, Francis then reached between his leg's to cup his balls. "My, my... just look at you." The French demon purr, squeezing the Englishman's testies before shifting his hand some to grab his length. Wrapping his fingers around the other's hard dick, Francis then slowly began to stoke it. "Already hard and dripping... such a naughty boy with such a naughty body." He trailed off, releasing his hold on Arthur's privates and walking around to stand in front of him where he could easily be seen.

Instead of the elegant Frenchman Arthur was used to, Francis looked every bit of the incubus that he truly was. A black leather corset was tightened around his waist to give him false, feminine curves, leaving only a slim slip of belly showing, and a small thong that barely hid his own large erection. Long leather gloves decorated his hands, and heeled, thigh high boots covered his legs. Finally, to finish the image, was the tiny horns and long whip like tail he had worn the last time they had meant, and, in addition to them, large, sleek, bat like wings that would probably stretch across the length of the living room if he unfolded them. 

Leaning down, the demon gripped Arthur's chin between his fingers and smiled. "And naughty boys need to be punished, yes?"

Arthur lay in the swing. He found himself enjoying the heat spreading through his body as well as abhorring the lack of satisfaction. He needed Francis. 

Some relief was found when the incubus began to fondle him. Arthur moaned and tried to rock himself, but the swing only shifted an inch or so. "At least you sound like you like this body of mine...."

Francis didn't bother to point out that he liked 'any body,' thin, fat, young, old, male, female... as an incubus he wasn't all that picky.

When the other finally returned to his line of sight, Arthur let his eyes roam over what he could of the demon. Francis looked hot, not that he hadn't before but this was much more.... The Brit kept his eyes on Francis' face once his chin was grasped. "Since it's you, I don't particularly mind being punished."

"Well... then at least we can agree on something, for a change." He purred, then released Arthur's face so that he could trace his fingers down along the curve of his neck. "Now... tell me that you are a very bad boy in need of a good spanking. Go, on, say it."

Under any other circumstances, Arthur would have probably blushed, stuttered and said something nasty to cover up how much what was to come was turning him on. Francis was an incubus. There should be no shame in enjoying himself. 

Looking up at the other through his messy fringe, Arthur ran his rogue slowly over his lips. "Spank me Francis. Punish me like a bad boy deserves to be, come on~" it wasn't exactly what the incubus had asked for but Arthur was a bit out of practice with dirty talk. 

"So bossy too... " Francis sighed over dramatically. "My, I do believe you really do deserve a spanking. " He agreed, and stood up straight in front of Arthur. Crossing his arms behind his back, the Frenchman shifted his weight into an attractive pose, then without moving from his spot, he flicked his whip like tail, slashing it across the officer's backside. "Nice trick, no?"

The smack of it over his behind made Arthur cry out. It was mostly in surprise but his body jerked anyway, rougher than when he had been attempting to rut into the demon's hand. "Ah~" The movement brought him a bit closer to Francis by a couple inches, making his breath ghost over the barely concealed erection. "Mmm... Nice but I think I'll still be able to sit tomorrow." Arthur teased. 

Francis flicked his wings, causing a small breeze to form, then laugh. "There's no need to rush, mon ami." The demon winked as his tail swiftly struck across Arthur's thigh. "We have all night to play." He informed the bond man, then reached forward to knot his hand in the Brit's hair and pull him forward a few inched as he pressed his hips forward, grinding the budge in his thong pleadingly against Arthur's face.

"I'm going to use you, Arthur, like some disable sex toy." Francis purred, once again whipping the other with his tail. "I'm going to violate every hole in your body, leave you used and covered in cum... and you're going to like it, aren't you, my pet? Because, as an officer or not, deep down you are just a whore, even more so then I am. A dirty slut that craves to be treated badly and filled with dick. Oui?'

He had no control, all he could to was jerk and buck in the swing, arms and legs bound and... He was loving every second of it. Untouched, his cock twitched, several drops of precome falling onto the carpet. Arthur moaned, letting his tongue poke out from between his lips. He swiped it over the silky thong as Francis ground himself against his face. Some tiny part of his mind wondered if this was part of Francis' magic, pulling out his fantasies? Earlier, Alfred had accused him of getting off on being demeaning when... He much more enjoyed being the recipient, especially at the hands of someone as skilled as the incuvus gripping his hair. "Oui...." Arthur groaned out, ringing the buldge once again, wondering if the use of French pleased his fuck-buddy for the night. 

The 'oui' Arthur responded with was hard to hear, considering that he had teh man's face shoved into his crotch, but the light chuckle that followed made it clear that he had heard. 

Noticing Arthur's cock already dripping with need, onto the rug below, Francis internally patted himself on his back for having judged the Brit's kink correctly, but verbally, all he did was tsked. "Look at that.... staining my antique rug. Now I'm really going to have to punish you." He sighed dramatically and released Arthur's hair, causing the dangling man to swing slightly. 

Taking his own tail in his hand, Francis the walked along the length of Arthur's body, dragging his hand lightly over his skin as he went, and stopped near his waist. Holding his tail like a whip, the demon then brought it down upon the man's back side again, but this time he continued to hit the man repeatedly, leaving faint pink lines across the officers lower back, butt, and thighs.

The some what harsh spanking continued, for about eight minutes, which was just about how long it would take for the human body to fill the blood stream with adrenaline, causing a minor rush. 

Arthur chuckled, "Maybe you should have picked a better spot for your swing." He would have said more but the renewed spanking just make him moan, gasp and yelp. As the blows stretched on and on Arthur felt his heart race and his skin sting and head with each hit. "Ah.... Francis!" He whined, squirming and jerking in the swing. However, when the adrenaline rush hit, the pain stopped. Arthur could feel the blows but they no longer stung, instead it was like a warm, rapid caress. The sound of Francis' tail on his skin seemed loud and sharp in his ears. And the overload of his senses just made the officer moan even louder. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Would he come for the first time just from this treatment alone? Arthur's eyes fluttered shut as he savored the heady sensation rolling through him. 

"Or maybe I just need to teach a certain Englishman to know his place, especially when he is tied up and helpless, oui?" Francis chuckled and fluttered his wings softly, causing a cool breeze to glaze over Arthur's skin as he released his tail, allowing the appendage to fall and curl loosely around his legs. 

"Now, why don't we make this game a bit more interesting?"


	11. Hellfire

Warnings: Wax play, heat play

Francis hummed lightly to himself as he considered the bound man in front of him before speaking aloud. "So from this point on, the only words you may say are 'yes,' 'no,' and 'Mistress.' Do you understand, mon cher?"

The soft touch of air from those fluttering wings over his skin made Arthur moan quietly. It felt nice even if it did also cause a small bit of goosebumps to rise in it's wake. Mistress hm? That brought a smirk to the officer's lips. That was amusing...

Glazed green eyes looked up at the incubus, the smirk continued to linger. "Yes, Mistress."

Shiny, gloss covered lips pulled into a matching smirk, and Francis raised an eyebrow at the other man's expression. "Do you find something amusing, my pet?" He asked coyly, knowing exactly what the Brit found amusing, and not really caring about his opinion on the matter, other then the fact that it gave him an excuse to swat Arthur's quickly bruising bottom a swat with the opened palm of his hand.

Silently calculating the amount of time he had spent teasing the human, the demon believed that about just enough time had passed that Arthur's body could be coaxed into another adrenaline rush. Two or three times more, and he should really start to feel dopey and relaxed if the incubus did it right... and Francis was very good at what he did. "I think you deserve a good spanking, then we will play a little game to allow you back into my good graces. You do agree, yes?"

Arthur made a small noise when Francis swatted him. His sore, warm skin felt like it was humming from the sting of it. "A-ah..." It took him a moment to collect himself enough to answer, it was just two words how hard could that be? "Y-yes Mistress..." He lowered his head again, wondering what sort of game the other male was thinking of.

"Hm... I am glad you agree, mon cherie... not that you could do much to protest at this point." The demon commented before resuming spanking Arthur, this time with his hand. Every few swats Francis would reach between the man's legs to squeeze his balls, or under his chest to play with the Brit's nipples, all the while enjoying the sweet build up of lust. "Look at you... spread out before me like the whores you chase off the street. Perhaps you might consider a career change." He teased.

Each hit brought another loud moan from the restrained human. Arthur's cries would tapper off into whining keens as Francis teased him. He couldn't believe how good he felt or how close he was. It was embarrassing, coming just from foreplay. And yet, he could find no way to protest it, just as the demon above him said. By now, his cock was steadily dripping precome and his nipples were hard and red from the teasing. He couldn't last much longer. 

"Mistress..." Arthur whined. He wanted to reply more, to convey how badly he needed to come or to even make some snappy retort about his profession. But no... He stuck to the rules of their game. 

Francis knew exactly what Arthur wanted, had predicted that he would want to respond to his taunts in fact, which was why he had forbidden the man from speaking in the first place. "Oh, you must agree... After all, why else would you be moaning like a whore." The demon laugh cheerfully as he moved his tail up to wrap around the cop's dripping cock as the spanking continued, alternating between butt cheeks and the back of his thighs.

That thin pressure around his cock, it made him cry out. Arthur jerked in the swing, rocking it slightly so that he actually swung back to meet one of Francis' hits. The blond's eyes were completely glazed over, lost in hazy pleasure and need. "Yes Mistress." The cop panted. He needed to reply with something, to continue to struggle to convey that he was desperate for more, for release. Arthur's skin was warm and had turned the palest red from the repeated spankings. Those thin welts stood out even more and were no doubt alluring to the demon above him. 

"I am glad you agree. Now... Cum for me like the whore you know you are." He purred, his tail milking the Brit. The movement was meant to distract him long enough to let Francis suck on two fingers, then shove them into Arthur's ass with out warning. The demon curled them to press against the tied up man's prostate.

He didn't need telling twice. Arthur cried out as those fingers pushed into him, the direct pressure on his prostate being the final trigger for his release. The smaller of the two jerked bodily in his bonds as he came onto the floor. Clearly, Arthur had been holding himself back, it took him awhile to relax completely. But, at last he lay slumped in the swing, trying to catch his breath as he soaked up a post orgasm high. "Merci, Mistress." He didn't think Francis would mind such a small deviance from the rules. 

Licking his lips, Francis grinned as he pulled his fingers out, and lightly ran his hand over his abused bottom as he gave Arthur a moment to recover. "If you think you can behave properly, you may speak once more." He said while admiring his handy work.

Arthur slowly came out of his daze, still feeling rather dopey and relaxed. A warm smile stretched over his lips as he gazed, half lidded up at Francis. "No promises Mistress, but I will do my best." Wriggling his hips a little, he tried to physically swing himself back against Francis. "But I do feel bad about leaving you out. Let me taste you, or feel you, please? I need it." Oh he was quite lost in pleasure if such words were leaving his mouth so easily. 

"Need?" Francis repeated the word with a raised eyebrow. "Sure a wanton little slut you are. Absolutely delicious... but there is no need to worry about my pleasure. Trust me when I say I will be getting plenty of it soon enough, but first... I believe we agreed to play another little game, oui?" He asked with a grin as he stepped away, leaving Arthur hanging their helpless.

Arthur let out a frustrated whine when Francis stepped away. He had completely forgotten about the game and struggled to focus. Looking up at the incubus he wondered aloud, "What is the game then?" The idea of a distraction was exciting but also frustrating: he wanted to be fucked!

"So impatient to to be fucked, just like a whore... no, not a whore, because we are at least smart enough to get paid to allow people to use us... you are just a slut." He taunted as he stepped to the side of the room, swaying his hips as he went, his tail swishing behind him, and grabbed a long dinner candle from a decorative candle holder. Walking back over, Francis then spread Arthur's cheeks so that he could slip the candle inside the English man's ass, pushing it in deep enough that it wouldn't easily slip out. "The game we will play is simple... this candle will burn until you make me cum with your mouth." He explained to the hanging man, then pinched the wick between his fingers to light it. "Let's hope that you are good with your mouth, hm?"

The cop hanging in his swing blushed even brighter as the demon continued to speak sinful, dirty, demeaning things to him. He could feel himself growing aroused again but still felt a twinge of unease as the candle was pushed into his ass. He had never done anything like this before. It was exciting and almost making him nervous at the same time. Arthur wet his lips. "I'm sure I will be." He said confidently. As Francis moved to stand in front of him again, Arthur was aware of the heat of the flame. He could practically hear the wax trickling down to his sensitive skin. 

"So confident about your skills... are you sure you're not a professional?" He asked, but didn't give Arthur time to reply as he grabbed a handful of the man's hair and pulled him forward to grind his erection pleadingly against his cheek, smearing precum over his face. 

But then, I wouldn't get to chose who I decided to ah... Grace with my mouth." Arthur smirked, letting his tongue flick out to taste some of the mess on his cheek. "But I'd love to make you come Mistress." Arthur opened his mouth wider. Pushing himself forward as much as he could, wrapped his lips around the head of the demon's cock and gabe a rough swipe directly against the slit with his tongue. "Mmm..."

"I think the only reason you do not 'grace' every one with your mouth is due to silly human morals... I have a feeling if it wasn't for those morals, you'd be eagerly sucking off a lot more people then just my wonderful self." The incubus commented, and then let out a pleased hum as Arthur managed to maneuver the tip of his hard on into his mouth, then thrust forward, burying himself fully in the other's throat and holding him there. What was that about him not bring able to tell humans what he thought? If he had been coherent enough, Arthur would have called him out on such a statement. However, he was far too busy with the demon's erection in his throat. Arthur closed his eyes and began to him lightly, knowing the vibrations would feel wonderful. The cop let out a muffled cry as not ten seconds later did the first bit of wax reach his sensitive skin. It was hot! Arthur jerked a little, dragging his mouth against Francis as he reacted to the sudden drop of heat against the ring of his ass. 

The vibration around his cock from the humming felt wonderful, but it was the cry of surprised that got Francis to let out a soft moan, the thought of the hot wax leaking down onto the sensitiveness flesh pleasing the demon. That little hole was going to be so abused when he was dune with it, and he would make Arthur thank him for his effort when he was done... and the man would probably get off on that as well, of he judge the man correctly.

With Arthur's mouth too busy to talk, Francis took advantage of the silence. "Hm, I wounder how many people you have fantasized about face fucking you before... perhaps your puppy partner?" He asked, trying to get some information that he might be able to use in the future.

Arthur caught the moan and tried to raise his own in volume, hoping to entice more pleasure from the demon. He almost missed Francis' taunting words when another trickle of wax found his skin. Another cry, another twitch. The cop blinked up at his fuck buddy for the night surprised that Alfred was the first person he brought up. A blotchy flush spread over his cheeks. It was true... He often wondered what Alfred's energy would be like when put to... Better use. How long could the young werewolf go? Would he be able to keep up or simply hang on as he was drilled into the mattress until his slightly furry partner was satisfied? Alas, it was probably to be nothing more than fantasy... Alfred seemed to have rapid mood swings and didn't seem to find anything physically pleasing about him. 

Francis did not miss the blush and grinned wider at the fact that he had once again guest right. "Ah... so I was right. You are lusting after your young partner." He laughed as he continued to hump Arthur face, keeping his pace steady since he had good control over hos body and could last as long as needed or cum as soon as demanded, meaning he could keep the bond man twitching and gasping from the hot wax until the very last second. "Werewolves have knots you know." he decided to inform Arthur.

He was easy to read like this wasn't he? The thought just made Arthur feel more ashamed and aroused. Still, that knotting comment sent a spark of pleasure and hear down his spine. How good would it be to be stretched like that? To have his partner's come trapped inside of him, their bodies locked together. Arthur shivered and sucked hard on the demon's length. That sounded delicious. However, his fantasies were once again broken by more wax hitting his skin. It seemed to be melting faster now. 

"Hohoho... you like that thought, don't you, mon cher? The idea of being fucked on your hands and knees, like an animal." France said, his eyes flicking up to look at the candle to judge how much time he had left, and sped up his humping, using Arthur's face as his personal fuck toy. "Well, I suppose you shall just have to make due with me treating you like a little bitch for now, hm?"

Arthur couldn't reply and could barely think. Francis' words were coulding his mind with life images as the melting wax abused his hole and even his balls as it began to drop steadily enough to slide further down his body. He was soon nothing but a writhing mess, crying out around the demon. And he was indeed loving every minute of it. 

It was without warning that he came down the other's throat, another soft groan escaping him as he held Arthur in place and forcing him to swallow every last drop while still keeping his cool. Absently he wondered if emptying his blander into the other's stomach would be pushing the officer too far...


End file.
